


Beginnings

by throughthewitchesglass (dizzyapple95)



Series: Harry Potter and the Next Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyapple95/pseuds/throughthewitchesglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The expectations placed upon them can be overwhelming. That much is clear. James Sirius Potter knows that better than most. Join him, Dominique and Fred as they begin their magical career at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The war may be over, the the journey has just begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of stories following the life of James Sirius Potter. This is the first fic that has been published on archive of our own, so please forgive me as I get used to the site.
> 
> All mistakes are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> I thank you all for your support.

“James stay close! Come on keep up! We have a lot to do today!”

“But Mum…”

“It’s no use son…she’s on a mission…but she is right…we do have a lot of things to do today…”

“But Dad….”

“What James?”

James peered up at his father who had stopped to take note of his son who had been tugging on the sleeve of his arm as they walked through the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Harry rolled his eyes as he watched his wife push through the crowds in order to accomplish all of the tasks on her list. In the back of his mind, he knew that they really should have come to get James’ things for school earlier than they had but things had been busy at the ministry and Ginny had been dealing with the aftermath of the World Cup.  
James pointed a hand out to the front of Flourish and Blotts, into which Ginny had just rushed straight into, “Its Teddy…”

Harry smiled at the sight of his godson and gestured for James to follow him over to where Teddy was peering through the window of the bookstore before glancing down to the piece of parchment in his hand. Harry gently tapped Teddy on his shoulder causing the boy to jump and his hair to switch between several different colours before settling on a mousy brown colour as he spun around to be face to face with his Godfather, causing Harry and James to laugh.

“Harry! Don’t sneak up on someone like that!”

“An important man once reminded me of constant vigilance…maybe you need to be reminded of the same thing…”

Teddy and James both rolled their eyes. This wasn't the first time that Harry had imparted his ‘wisdom’ onto the two boys, who despite the age the difference, always managed to get themselves into trouble. What Harry hadn't realised was that they had picked up and taken note of his reminders of constant vigilance and tactical silence. So much so that Harry was still unaware that Teddy and James had actually removed the Marauders Map from Harry’s office several years ago. In fact, it was his reminders that allowed them to pull as many tricks on unsuspecting family members, although after all this time you would think they would always be suspecting something. 

“I've got it Harry…but seriously…I wasn't expecting to see you here…is Ginny here?”

“Yeah…getting James’ stuff for school and Ginny is on a mission…”

Teddy chuckled and ruffled a hand through James hair, causing the younger boy to squirm out of the way and accidentally bumping into someone. Muttering an apology he turned and glared at Teddy, who just laughed at him. 

“I can’t believe you are actually gonna be at Hogwarts…you excited?”

James shrugged, “I guess so…”

Harry glanced down at his son in surprise, “You guess? I thought you were excited about finally getting to go Hogwarts?”

James shrugged, “I am…I am…I promise…I just haven’t really thought too much about going yet…I was focused on the World Cup…”

Teddy chuckled, “It was pretty epic…and you’ll be fine at Hogwarts…you’ll love it…”

Harry watched as James scuffed his toe on the road and shared a glance with Teddy, wordlessly telling him to keep an eye on James once they were actually at Hogwarts. Harry remembered how excited Teddy had been to be getting his school things and to be actually leaving for Hogwarts. He had just assumed that James would display the same excitement.

Teddy smiled, “Have you heard that Fortescue’s is re-opening?”

Harry shook his head and raised an eyebrow, “I thought it was going to actually close for good after the failure to reopen it…I mean it’s been 18 since Florean Fortescue was taken in the War but…all attempts to reopen it have failed…”

Teddy shrugged, “The Holland family have bought it…she’s a muggle-born whose parents apparently owned an ice cream company…I only know about it because I saw two of her grandsons earlier who were telling me about it…”

Harry nodded, “I guess we’ll have to go check that out when it opens…it will never be the same without Florean Fortescue but we have to continue to move forward…and speaking of moving on…James we better go catch up with your mother…”

James shrugged, “Do you think we can go see Uncle George afterwards?”

Harry nodded, “Possibly…we need to go to Ollivanders and then we’re gonna stop and get your owl…and then we can stop by the shop…that okay?”

James nodded and let out a surprised laugh when Teddy pulled him into a hug before releasing him. Harry gestured towards the shop, “Go inside and find your mother…I just need to talk to Teddy about something…”

James glanced between his father and Teddy before nodding and disappearing into the shop. Harry checked that James was out of hearing range and turned to Teddy.  
“I’ll look after him…you know I will…”

Harry nodded, “I know…it’s not that…it’s…did James seem off to you?”

Teddy shrugged, “Kind of…I mean…I expected him to be more excited about Hogwarts than he seems…but he was so happy at the world cup that I guess he hasn't had time to get excited about Hogwarts yet…”

Harry nodded while looking through the window to where James was stood with Ginny, “I know…I just can’t shake the feeling that something else is going on with him…”  
“I can talk to him…if you want? I mean…he probably won’t say anything…its James…loud and obnoxious one moment and silent the next…but I can try…”

Harry nodded and pulled his godson into a hug, “Thanks…now I better get going…”

Teddy chuckled, “Yeah…you don’t want Ginny to be mad at you…”

The pair said their goodbyes and Harry entered Flourish and Blotts in search of his wife and eldest son. It didn't take him long to spot Ginny with James by her side looking around the book-store in interest. 

Ginny turned to Harry, “Have a good talk with Teddy?”

At Harry’s raised eyebrow, Ginny gestured to James causing Harry to nod and to take one of the bags of books from Ginny’s arms. They had already bought his robes, cauldron and now they had his books. There were still two important things on the list; his owl and most importantly his wand. Harry and Ginny had been discussing the fact they couldn't believe that James was already going to Hogwarts and that they couldn't want to watch him experience his wand choosing him.

“You ready to head to Ollivanders?”

Ginny and Harry both looked down at their son, who glanced up before quickly looking down at his shoes nodding. Ginny glanced at Harry with concern clear in her chocolate brown eyes before gently guiding James from Flourish and Blotts and up through the crowds of Diagon Alley. They had been relatively successful so far that day in escaping the press as they bought the items James would need for his first year at Hogwarts but they all knew that their luck was bound to run out at some point. 

They were Potter’s after all.

Quickly, they ducked inside the shop, which was thankfully (and surprisingly) empty. Harry and Ginny guided James forward who jumped when a small grey haired man appeared behind the desk.

“Ah…Mr Potter…I’ve been expecting you…”


	2. Ollivanders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story and Please leave feedback on how I could improve or on the things you liked! :) xx
> 
> Also, to see images related to his story visit: http://throughthewitchesglass.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks xx

James gulped and tried to back away but found himself being propelled forward by Harry and Ginny.

“Ollivander…it’s good to see you…”

The man smiled up at Harry and gestured for the trio to move forward as he stepped out from behind the desk, inspecting James as he did so, “Always a pleasure Mr Potter…you two Miss Weasley…”

Ginny rolled her eyes lightly at being referred to as Weasley. It seemed that all of her former Professors and many who knew her from when she was a child still addressed her as Weasley. In the grand scheme of things it wasn't that important but it did always amuse her. 

The trio watched as Ollivander turned and picked a wand off of one of the shelves and carefully took it out of the dusty blue box that he was placed in, before holding it out for James to take. 

“12 inches, Holly and Dragon heart-string…it is a beautiful wand…”

James just continued to stare down at his feet, avoiding Mr Ollivander’s eyes. Harry nudged his son gently in the side, sharing another concerned glance with Ginny.

“Well…Mr Potter…give it a wave…”

James tentatively reached out and took the wand from his hand and gently waved the wand, jumping when blue sparks shot out of the wand. He quickly handed the wand back to Mr Ollivander and looked back down at his shoes.

“Hmm…well…that was the wood of your father’s wand and the core of your mother’s…it was a long shot but I do like to try the pairings…shall we see what a wand with the opposite wood and core decide? Hmm…”

Harry glanced down at James who just shrugged as Ollivander disappeared for a second returning with another blue box, “11 ½ inches, Larch and Phoenix Feather…a unique combination…”

James once again carefully took the wand and gave it a wave. This time he caused a shelf full of wands to fall to the ground, causing James to hurriedly hand the wand back to Ollivander and to step back.

“No matter…hmm….ah…let’s try this one…10 ¼ inches, Applewood and Unicorn Hair…powerful and good for transfiguration…”

Once again, this wand decided that James wasn't the perfect match. James glanced back at his mother who smiled reassuringly, “I went through several wands before mine choose me…don’t worry sweetie…”

Harry smiled nodding, “Me too…I smashed a vase with one of the ones I tried…”

“You broke a lot of things in this shop Mr Potter…not as many as Mr Longbottom…but enough…”

Harry ducked his head sheepishly and ran a hand through his still messy black hair, causing Ginny to giggle leaning over to press a kiss onto his cheek. James just rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on Mr Ollivander. This had been one of the things that he had been dreading, getting his wand. Well, just going into Diagon Alley its-self had been something he had been dreading. Normally, when his family came into Diagon Alley, James would ask to go to the Burrow and he would spend the day in the kitchen with his grandmother. But of course as he was entering his first year he actually had to come into Diagon Alley and he was just reminded of exactly why he never wanted to come.

Almost an hour had passed and several failed attempts at matching a wand with James was just making him wish that he didn't actually have to go to Hogwarts. If he didn't go to Hogwarts, he wouldn't need a wand, right? Then he wouldn't have to go through this process.

“11 inches, Pear and Unicorn Hair…it really is a beautiful wand…give it a try…”

Feeling disheartened, James reached out and took hold of the wand, giving it a soft wave. A smile quickly appeared on his face, a sight that Harry, Ginny and Ollivander were unsure was going to happen. Instead of something smashing or a shelf falling down, a halo of light appeared around James.

Ollivander smiled, “It seems that you have been chosen Mr Potter…”

James watched as his mum and dad moved forward as Ollivander boxed the wand once more, them handing over the seven gold galleons that the wand would cost without batting an eyelid. James knew that there had once been a time when his mum’s family hadn't been able to afford wands and he found it hard to comprehend how much money his family now had.

Placing the wand in one of the other bags, Harry stepped forward and placed a hand on James shoulder, “Come on…let’s go get that owl and then we can head over and see your Uncle George at the shop…”

James smiled at the thought of seeing his Uncle George. He loved spending time with all of his family but especially his Uncle George. Seeing Fred was always a bonus too, as was when he got to spend time with Dominique but he had a special bond with George.

The three Potter’s quickly made their way down the cobble street and stepped inside the small Menagerie. Ginny and Harry both started to move towards the section of the shop where the owls were and James followed along behind them before stopping when he heard a soft noise. James glanced around to see where exactly the noise was coming from. He crouched down next to a small cage and peered inside, smiling softly at the occupant. Inside was a tiny kitten and James quickly glanced to the label on the cage. It was an 8 week old female grey rag-doll cat that was currently unnamed. James carefully reached inside of the cage to take out the tiny kitten which happily settled itself in James’ arms.

“James! Come on…look at this…” Ginny stopped when she spotted James sat on the floor cuddling the tiny kitten. She sighed, knowing that no matter what her and Harry said, James had his heart set on the little kitten.

“Jamie…hey…who’s this?”

James looked up, “She doesn't have a name mum…”

“Hmm…she is a tiny little thing…”

“Her mother abandoned her…” 

Ginny and James’ heads looked up to look at the person who had spoken. The person crouched down and smiled softly at James, “She was the runt of the litter…we've been trying to raise her but she’s quite a stubborn little thing…but it seems like she likes you…”

Ginny smiled as James tightened his hold on the kitten, causing the kitten meow lightly and seemingly snuggle closer into James.

Ginny smiled at the staff member, “We’ll take her…”

James looked up happily, “Really?”

Ginny nodded, “Let me go find your dad…and we can get all the things you’ll need for her…”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”


	3. Jinx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story! 
> 
> Tumblr Page: throughthewitchesglass.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks xx

“I thought you were getting him an owl?”

Ginny smiled softly as she sat at the table in the Burrow while her mother made dinner, “We were but as soon as James saw her he had his heart set on getting her…”

Molly hummed and glanced through to the living room where James was sat with the kitten in his lap, while Harry played with Albus and Lily outside, “He does look to be the happiest I’ve seen him since the world cup…”

Ginny frowned, “You’ve noticed it too?”

“Noticed what dear?”

“That James seems…I don’t know…off…upset…”

Molly smiled comfortingly at her daughter, “I’m sure it’s just nerves dear…going to Hogwarts is an important thing to do…and he doesn’t really know what to expect…I remember you being the same way…”

Ginny smiled softly, “Maybe…I don’t know…Harry talked to Teddy earlier about keeping an eye on him…”

“And I’m sure Victoire will too…but he won’t be alone…Fred and Dominique are going too…they’ll be together…the three of them have always been inseparable…”

“I know…I know…”

Molly smiled and sat down at the table across from Ginny, “Now…how are you doing?”

“What?”

“Your eldest child is going to Hogwarts for the first time…I know I cried for days when Bill left…so how are you doing?”

Ginny rested her head in her hand on top of the table, “I’m worried about James…the reaction that others are going to have to him…he’s always been the most closed off when it comes to people recognising us…the only time I saw that he wasn’t was during the World Cup…”

Molly nodded, “Hmm…he did enjoy himself at the world cup…and he’ll enjoy himself at Hogwarts…just know if you need to talk…I’m here…”

Ginny smiled, “I know mum…thanks…”

“And...he is yours and Harry’s son…Merlin knows that the boy will be getting into all sorts of trouble…”

Ginny smiled and glanced back into the living room to where James was sat with the kitten, “I hope he doesn’t get into quite as much trouble as we did…”

Molly laughed, “Ginny dear…he is named after James Potter and Sirius Black…his favourite uncle is George and he is best friends with Freddie…I have a feeling he may get into even more trouble than you and Harry…”

Before Ginny could reply Harry, Albus and Lily burst through the door entering the kitchen. Molly looked her son in law and grandchildren up and down taking in the sight before her. The trio appeared to be covered from head to toe in mud. Tutting she waved her wand, ridding them of the mud as Lily skipped through to where James was sitting in the living room, with Albus close behind her.

Harry smiled gratefully at Molly, “Thanks…”

“No problem deary…just what were you doing out there to get so muddy?”

Harry shrugged, “Quidditch…don’t worry…they were both still on those kids brooms…”

Ginny laughed, “I wasn’t concerned…it seems like since we got back they’ve been more interested in Quidditch…”

Harry nodded, “Yep…I mean...Lily actually wanted to play with James’ kitten but we both knew that wasn’t going to happen…speaking of…has he named her yet?”

Ginny shrugged, “Not sure…”

Harry, Ginny and Molly all made their way into the living room and laughed when they spotted Albus sitting scowling at him brother from Arthur’s chair, while Lily tried to get James to let her hold the kitten. 

Ginny crouched down beside her five year old daughter and ran a hand through her hair, “Jamie…does she have a name yet…”

James cradled the kitten close to his chest and nodded, smiling slightly when the kitten purred, “Jinx…I’m calling her Jinx…”

Ginny smiled softly and glanced up at Harry who was watching James with a smile but she noted the concern glistening in his eyes.

“We better get going…Mum thanks for watching them today…”

Molly smiled, hugging Albus and Lily as they rushed towards her while Harry and Ginny made sure that they had everything that the kids had taken out while they were playing. James carefully placed Jinx inside of her cage, locking the door with a click before standing up and moving over to hug his grandmother.

Molly held her grandson at arms-length so that she could take in the sight of him. While it was obvious that Albus was practically a carbon copy of his father and Lily looked just like Ginny had when she was her age, James was a combination of both his parents. He had the dark hair of his father, although it wasn’t quite black but a deep brown. He had the chocolate brown eyes of his mother, which were had specks of green in them. Molly smiled softly knowing that James looked more like his grandfather, and even though they were no blood relation, Remus, in their youth.

“Now…you listen to me dear…you are going to have a wonderful time at Hogwarts…I expect letters young man…you work hard okay? I can’t believe that you, Freddie and Dominique are going to Hogwarts already…”

Ginny snorted, “How do you think I feel?”

James grinned and hugged his grandmother tightly, “I love you Gran…”

“I love you too dear…now if you need anything you write and ask…okay? And remember Teddy and Vic are both there if you need them…”

“I know Gran…”

Molly released James and watched as Harry and Ginny herded the kids towards the fireplace. One by one they disappeared into the Green Flames, calling out Potter Manor, until it was just Harry left in the Burrow. Molly pulled Harry into a hug, causing him to laugh spontaneously.

As she released him, Harry ran a hand through his hair, “What was that for?”

Molly smiled, “You looked like you needed it…he’ll be fine deary…you were…”

Harry chuckled, “That could be debated…as long as he doesn’t feel the need to save everyone like I did…”

“He’ll be fine…you’ve got to know Hagrid and Neville will look out for him…”

“They will…I know they will…it’s just…”

“He’s your first born…and with you as his dad things are going to be said…he knows that dear…it’s probably why he has been so quiet…but you have nothing to worry about…I promise…”

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Molly’s cheek, “I believe you…now I better be off…bye Molly…”

“Bye dear…”


	4. Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic thus far x

“Don’t go! Please Jamie! Don’t go!”

James wrapped his arms tightly around the tiny frame of his five year old sister and squeezed her tightly. He rested his cheek upon her red haired head and sighed deeply, “I have to go Lils…you’ll be able to go to Hogwarts in a couple of years too….”

“But I don’t want you to leave!”

“You still have Al…and I’ll be home at Christmas…it’s not that far away…”

“But I don’t want Al! I want you!”

James sighed and tightened his hold on his sister, “I have to go to Hogwarts Lils…I promise I’ll write…but I have to go…when you’re eleven you can go too…”

Lily sniffled and pulled back slightly gazing up at her big brother with watery chocolate brown eyes, “I love you Jamie…”

“I love you too Lils…”

Lily stepped back slightly before turning and running into the kitchen where her Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo were. James turned slightly and was knocked slightly off balance as Albus rushed forward attaching himself to James in a hug, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Do you really have to go?”

James nodded, “Yeah…yeah I do…and you will too…that’s how it works Al…but I love you and I’ll write…”

Albus pulled back and looked up at his brother, “Pinky Promise?”

James nodded and held out his right pinky, which Albus hooked with his own, “Pinky promise…”

Harry, who had been leaning against the wall a little way down the corridor watching while his oldest child said goodbye to his younger siblings, stepped forward and placed a hand on James’ shoulder.

“We should get going…you don’t want to miss the train…”

James nodded and waved bye to Albus, before turning and following his father and his already teary eyed mother, out of the house. They would be travelling to Kings Cross Station by car which had already been packed with all of James’ belongings. James slid into the back seat of the car, slamming the door closed and quickly buckling his seatbelt. He stared out of the window at the overly large manor that the Potter family resided, saying a silent goodbye to the house and to the people who were currently inside of it.

Ginny watched James through the mirror and smiled softly. She couldn’t quite believe that James was already going to Hogwarts. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she had held the wiggly red faced screaming baby in her arms in the hospital while Harry watched them in awe. But now he was actually leaving for Hogwarts and she wouldn’t see him until Christmas and she was trying so hard not to burst into tears there and then.

Harry glanced back at James before returning his gaze to the road, “You excited yet Jamie?”

James shrugged, “Kind of…I guess…”

Ginny smiled, “You’ll love it…just stay out of trouble okay? No pranks…if a teacher says somewhere is forbidden it is…they are not just saying that…remember…if you can’t see where something keeps its brain it is not to be trusted…”

Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny continued to warn James about the things that he shouldn’t do at Hogwarts even though they certainly did all of the things Ginny was warning their son not to do. Clearly, this was a case of do as I say and not as I do. But Harry was pretty sure that James wouldn’t be paying all that much attention or thought to his mother’s warnings when he was actually at Hogwarts. 

“Yes mum…I’ll be fine mum I promise….and yes I’ll write to you…well maybe not every day…”

“Gin…come on…did you write to your parents every day?”

Ginny rolled her eyes fondly at her husband, “As I remember my first year had a few…complications…”

Harry let out a snort of laughter, “All of my school years had a few ‘complications’…”

James rolled his eyes and settled back into the leather seat as his parents continued to bicker about their school days. It was nothing that James hadn’t heard before. Despite the want and the need to protect the children from the world, the Potter and the Weasley families knew that they had to be honest about their past. It was only way they could explain why people were so fascinated by the family. In James’ opinion it didn’t really matter what they knew about their parents past, as the media and the rest of the wizarding population would flock around the children just because they knew who their parents were. It didn’t matter whether the children knew anything at all.

It was only around 20 minutes longer before Harry, Ginny and James were clambering out of the car, unloading James’ belongings and making their way through Kings Cross Station. James glanced around curiously as he watched another family ran at the wall between platforms 9 and 10, checking to see whether any of the muggles had taken any notice. It appeared that they hadn’t. Soon James found himself sandwiched between his parents as they ran at the wall. James involuntarily closed his eyes but of course the family arrived safely on platform 9 3/4. 

James stared up at the scarlet steam engine in awe. He had heard the stories that his parents, Teddy and Victoire had shared about their journeys on the Hogwarts Express and he was finally going to be able to see what all the fuss was about. Removing his gaze from the scarlet engine he glanced around to notice that practically everyone on the platform had turned and were staring wide eyed and slack jawed at the Potter family. James felt heat rising to his cheeks and ducked his head as the whispers started to filter into his brain.

“Is that…oh! It is Harry Potter!”

“And Ginny Weasley…”

“Oh that must be their eldest…”

“You should try and become friends with his son …you never know where that may take you…he is head Auror you know?”

James kept his head down and began pushing the trolley blindly down the platform leaving he parents to be surrounded by people. 

“James…where're you going?”

James glanced up to see his Uncle Bill and Tante Fleur stood with Victoire, Dominique and Teddy. James smiled and sighed in relief before throwing himself forward to hug Teddy. Teddy chuckled and tightened his arms around his god brother. 

“Hey Jamie…where are Harry and Ginny?”

James shrugged and pointed back over his shoulder to what appeared to be a swarm of people. Stepping back Victoire, then Fleur pulled him into a tight hug before he stepped back and stood shoulder to shoulder with Dominique, while Bill attempted to locate his sister and brother-in-law among all the people on the platform.

Teddy wrapped an arm around James’ shoulder after he ruffled his hair causing James to roll his eyes, “You two ready for Hogwarts?”

Dominique nodded grinning, “Yep! Of course we’re ready. The question should be is Hogwarts ready for us…”

Victoire giggled and pushed her long golden hair over her shoulder, “I’m kind of dreading the two of you and Freddie being at Hogwarts…please remember that Jamie that I am you favourite cousin and therefore you don’t have to prank me…”

Dominique rolled her eyes while James laughed. Victoire had always been one of James’ favourite cousins (not that he would tell any of the others that). In fact, if James was being honest he was a pretty big fan of the Delacour-Weasley’s in general and he had spent many sunny days down on the beach at shell cottage with Teddy, Victoire and Dominique. Fred was often a part of the chaos but sometimes it was just the four of them and they never failed to have a good time.

“Bill! Fleur! Finally…I thought we were never going to make it through the crowd…”

James and Teddy turned so that they were face to face with George, Angelina and Fred. Fred moved forward and hugged James and Teddy a huge grin on his face.

“Can you believe that we are finally going to Hogwarts? Like…really?”

Victoire rolled her eyes and laughed, “I really hope they are prepared for you…”

Fred pulled back, resting a hand on his chest in mock surprise, “Who me? Why would they need to prepare for little old me?”

Teddy punched him on the shoulder lightly, “Yeah we get…sweet innocent Freddie would never prank anyone…”

Fred grinned, “You know me Teddy…”

Bill glanced back towards the crowd before looking around at the various trunks, “Why don’t you guys get your trunks loaded onto the train…and I’ll go get Gin and Harry…”

George nodded and he, Angelina, Fleur and Teddy each helped Victoire, Dominique, James and Fred load their trunks and other belongings onto the train. Once the group had claimed one of the compartments, they all exited the train and stepped back onto the platform to where Bill was stood with Harry and Ginny. James moved forward towards them as Bill stepped to the side, vaguely aware of his cousins saying goodbye to their parents. He glanced back and noticed that Teddy was just a couple of steps behind him. 

As soon as James was within his mother’s reach he was pulled into a tight hug as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Promise me you’ll write?”

James nodded and breathed in the floral scent of his mother’s perfume.

“Now…don’t be getting into too much trouble…no detentions…you hear me?”

“Yes mum…”

“I love you…”

“I love you too mum…”

Ginny reluctantly released James, who was quickly swept into a hug by his father as Ginny pulled Teddy into a hug.  
Harry stepped back slightly and looked into his son’s eyes, “You okay?”

James nodded and gulped before shaking his head.

“Hey…what’s wrong?”

“What if I’m not good enough?”

“Huh?”

James looked down at his feet causing Harry to guide his son’s head up to look at him.

“What if I’m not nice enough? Or brave enough? Or smart enough? Or sly enough? What if I don’t belong anywhere?”

“Everyone has a home at Hogwarts James…everyone…and it doesn’t matter if you aren’t any of those things because there is more to a person that just one characteristic…don’t ever let anyone say you are just one thing…because you are so much more than that James…so don’t worry about belonging at Hogwarts…because there is somewhere you belong…just trust in the sorting hat and trust in yourself….”

“But….”

“James…your mum once told me that anything is possible if you have enough nerve…something she has proved to me every day since we met here on the platform…believe in yourself and everything will be fine…”

James nodded and took a deep breath before stepping out of his father’s arms.

“I love you Jamie…”

“Love you too…”

Harry smiled, “Now go…we can’t have you missing the train…”


	5. Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this work :) x

Pretty much as soon as the Hogwarts Express had pulled out of Kings Cross Station, the Potter and Weasley cousins found themselves settled into the compartment they had claimed earlier when loading their luggage. However, not long after they got settled Teddy excused himself to go to the prefects meeting and Victoire went to go find her friends, leaving James, Dominique and Fred in the compartment.

Dominique tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, “I can’t believe that we are finally getting to go to Hogwarts…”

Fred grinned, “Me neither…Ever since Teddy left for his first year…I’ve wanted to go more than anything in the world…”

Dominique allowed a light frown to settle on her face, “Is it true that we have to get to the castle by boat? You know I hate boats…I don’t care if I grew up by the sea…I still hate boats...”

Fred nodded gravely, “Apparently so…dad told me that he and Uncle Fred had tipped people into the lake when they arrived….mum told me not to…”

Dominique shuddered, “Why can’t we fly? Huh? That’s so much more enjoyable…”

“I guess because the muggleborns won’t have a clue what to do…everyone…witch, wizard, muggle, giant, crumple horned snorkack knows what a boat is…”

Dominique glanced to the side to look at James, who had his head pressed against the cool glass staring as fields blurred together, “Jamie…you okay?”

James glanced up quickly, banging his head against the window as he did so, causing Fred and Dominique to burst into laughter.

James rolled his eyes as he rubbed his head, “Go on laugh it up…and I’m fine…aside from the head…just thinking about something dad said…”

Fred grinned, “So what has wise old Uncle Harry said now?”

James chuckled, “I suppose it’s actually mum said to him once…that anything is possible if you’ve got enough nerve…”

“That’s definitely something Auntie Ginny would say rather than Uncle Harry…” Dominique said laughing.

Fred nodded, “But it is sound advice…not sure my mum would agree but I’m gonna take that little piece of information…if that’s alright with you Jamie?”

James laughed, “Take it…not too sure what dad said that to me anyway…it’s like he’s asking for us to get into trouble…”

Dominique laughed, “Well…we can’t argue with the great Harry Potter now can we?”

Fred shook his head, “Definitely…Definitely not…”

The next couple of hours passed by in a blur. It seemed that the entire Hogwarts Express had stopped by the compartment that the trio occupied. Most didn’t dare to enter and instead stood outside with their faces pressed to the glass, peering in at the son of the Boy Who Lived. If the trio were honest, they almost preferred it when they were confident to enter the compartment as they didn’t feel quite like zoo animals when they entered. 

The only reprieve from the constant stares and the whispers of ‘Is that really Harry Potter’s son?’ was when they were asked whether they wanted anything from the trolley. Even then the trio were given a long winded story of how she had met the young Mr Harry Potter on his first train ride. The trio had to physically stop themselves from rolling their eyes and sighing deeply. Dominique pretty much had to hold Fred’s arms down to stop him from shooing her back out of the compartments. They had always been told to try and ignore the press and others who showered their family with attention. However, it was often difficult for them to do, especially if you hated the media in the first place. The three knew that the media had spread lies (and continued to spread lies) about their family, in particular Harry. Therefore, they didn’t really understand why there was this constant fascination with them.

Another hour past before Teddy and Victoire returned to the compartment, each wearing sheepish looks and both sporting swollen lips.

Fred grinned, “Couldn’t even wait until we got to Hogwarts huh? Are Uncle Bill and Tante Fleur really that strict about keeping you two separate?”

Teddy rolled his eyes and took a seat next to James, who glanced up, before returning his gaze to the passing fields, “Soon enough you’ll understand it…trust me…”

Fred shrugged before stuffing his face with yet another chocolate frog, while glancing down at the card “Hmmmwosgomumcleron…again….”

Victoire raised an eyebrow, “Huh?”

Fred swallowed and held out the card, “I said…I got Uncle Ron again…”

Teddy grinned, “I’ve got 5 Hermione and 6 Harry cards…I’m thinking of wrapping them up and giving them out at Christmas…”

James sighed, “Don’t…if I never have to see another one of those things again it will be too soon…”

Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and Fred glanced at James who hadn’t removed his gaze from the passing scenery in surprise.

Victoire placed the chocolate frog card down on the seat before standing up, “Come on Jamie…lets go for a walk…”

“I’m fine…”

“And I’m not taking no for an answer…come on…”

Reluctantly, James stood from his seat and wordlessly followed Victoire out of the compartment leaving Teddy to stare curiously at Dominique and Fred.

“Okay…what’s up with James?”

Fred shrugged, “Don’t know…he’s been pretty depressed since we got on the train actually…”

Dominique shook her head, “No before that…on the platform….”

“People have kept coming by and staring at him…asking him whether he really is Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny’s son…”

Teddy sighed, “How often have people been by?”

Dominique shrugged, “I don’t know…often? Most of the time they would just stand outside the window and stare in at us which was pretty creepy…”

Fred looked up at Teddy wide eyed, “Is it always gonna be like this?”

Teddy shook his head and then shrugged, “I don’t think so…I hope not…but if it is…you need to come and tell me…or tell one of the Professors….Professor Longbottom or Hagrid would probably be your best bet…”

Dominique wrapped her arms tightly around herself, “Do you think we’ll have to do that? What if we aren’t all in the same house? Then what?”

Teddy wrapped arm around her shoulder, “Then you will do the exact same thing…it doesn’t really matter what house you are all in…think I’m a Hufflepuff….Vic’s a Ravenclaw…it doesn’t matter to us…it’s not the same school that our parents went to…what house you’re in doesn’t mean quite as much as it did back then…it’s not life or death…good or bad…”

Dominique took a deep breath and nodded. She was about to reply when the compartment door slid open to reveal a happier looking James and a smug Victoire. The two retook their seats, this time James sat upright and closer to Teddy, who swung his other arm around James shoulders ruffling his hair in the process, causing James to shuffle around and laugh.

“You feeling better?”

James nodded, “Yep…now one question…are we there yet?”

“JAMES!!”


	6. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic so far xx
> 
> I would like to apologise for my poor attempt at writing a sorting hat song. I used the same song on previous Harry Potter fanfiction stories on fanfiction.net and as I'm not a great poet, I decided to use it again.
> 
> Some of the dialogue in this chapter is taken directly from and is based on Hagrid and Professor McGonagall's dialogue in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and is referenced accordingly.

Dominique gripped hold of both James and Fred as they spilled out onto the platform at Hogsmeade Station. Victoire pulled the trip into a quick hug, whispering Good Luck, before disappearing down the platform with her friends. 

Dominique tugged Fred and James down the platform weaving in between the groups of students all trying to find their friends. Eventually, the trio spotted the looming figure of Hagrid and made beeline towards him. James glanced to the side when he heard someone call his name and was instantly reassured to see the familiar turquoise hair of Teddy.

“Good Luck…just follow Hagrid…and don’t wander off…”

James grinned, “Would we ever do that?”

“I'm glad you've cheered up…but seriously...”

“I know…we’ll be good…promise…”

Fred grinned, “For now…”

Teddy sighed, a smile on his face, “I’ll settle for that…now go…there’s lots of first years this year…don’t keep us waiting too long at the Feast…”

As soon as he appeared, Teddy disappeared amongst the crowd of students, although James was pretty sure he could still hear him barking out instructions to students who were clearly not doing what they were supposed to be doing.

“James! Over ‘ere!”

James was aware that many of the eyes of his fellow first years were now directed at him, but he pushed through the uncomfortable feeling that settled in his stomach and moved forward to greet Hagrid with Dominique and Fred.

“Hey Hagrid!” Fred greeted in a cheery tone.

“’Ello there….now Firs’-years! Firs’-years over here!”

Hagrid waited a moment and looked down at the tiny trembling first years. They were practically buzzing with excitement and nervous energy.

“C’mon, follow me…any more firs’-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’-years follow me!” (1)

The throng of trembling students bumped and stumbled as they followed Hagrid down a steep, dimly lit path. Dominique pulled tightly on Fred and James arms, so that the trio were pressed tightly together. 

Dominique gasped as Fred slipped slightly on some leaves. Luckily he caught himself so that he didn’t fall and shook his head as the group continued to follow Hagrid down the path.

Fred whispered so that only Dominique and James could hear, “You’d have thought they’d have put in better lighting when they rebuilt the place…”

“Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec,” Hagrid called out over his shoulder, “jus’ round this bend here.” (2)

Those both in front and behind James, Dominique and Fred, let out a loud ‘ooh’ as the castle came into view. Perched atop a mountain on the other side was the magnificent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On this particularly cloudy night, the turrets on the towers seemed to spiral up into the night sky, the tops not visible from their position on the other side of the lake.

“No more’n four to a boat!” Hagrid called out pointing to a fleet of small boats docked at the water’s edge.(3) James, Dominique and Fred clambered into one of the boats and jumped slightly when they were followed into the boat by a tall blonde haired boy.

“Sorry…” The boy muttered.

“Everyone in?” Hagrid shouted, “Right then…FOREWARD!” (4)

The fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake. Everyone was silent, but Dominique had a tight grip on both Fred and James’ hands and they could each hear the heavy breathing of the boy behind them. The students all stared up as the magnificent castle loomed closer, towering over their heads as they moved closer towards the cliff on which the castle stood.

“Heads down!” Hagrid yelled as the boats approached the cliff; they all ducked their heads and the boats glided through a curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliff face.(5) The first years were carried along a dark tunnel which appeared to be taking them right underneath the castle. The boats halted at what looked like an underground harbour, where they all clambered out of the boats onto rocks and pebbles. 

Hagrid carefully watched as the students climbed out of the boats and gathered together on the pebbles. Once every student was off of the boats and onto dry land, he lead them up a passageway in the rock, guiding them with his lamp until they emerged onto the damp grass in the shadow of the castle. Hagrid climbed up the flight of steps, with a few students following behind before turning around, “Everyone here?”

Seconds later he turned, raising his gigantic fist and knocking three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once revealing Professor Longbottom. He was wearing dark black robes and offered a knowing smile towards James, Fred and Dominique, who smiled nervously back at him.

“The firs’-years, Professor Longbottom…”

“Thanks Hagrid…I’ll take them from here…” (5)

The doors opened wide to reveal the Entrance Hall. The group stared around in awe. Large flaming torches lit the walls, the ceiling was so high that you could barely even believe that it was there and a grand marble staircase leading up to the upper floors stood in front of them.

The group followed Professor Longbottom across the flagged stone floor and the sound of hundreds of voices let the first years know that the rest of the school were already here. Professor Longbottom stopped in front of the large oak doors and turned to face the students.

“Welcome to Hogwarts…The start of term banquet will begin shortly….but before you take your seats in the Great Hall…you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is very important because, while you call Hogwarts home, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin….Each has its own noble history and each has produced many outstanding witches and wizards. While here at Hogwarts…your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. I hope you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours…Now the Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I would suggest that you all smarten yourselves up while you wait…I shall return when we are ready for you….” (6)

Professor Longbottom disappeared into the Great Hall, not allowing any of the students a glimpse into what lay ahead. James tried to tame his hair, while Dominique tried to spread her blonde locks out evenly across her shoulders. Fred sneezed loudly causing several around him to jump. He muttered a quick apology. Then quickly jump, as several people behind them screamed. Fred gasped as around twenty ghosts streamed through the back wall. Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room, talking to each other and barely giving the first years any attention. A ghosts wearing a ruff and tights suddenly noticed the first years, “If it isn't the Potter boy!”

“And two more Weasley’s!”

“I suppose we’ll...”

The ghost was interrupted by the return of Professor Longbottom, “Move along now…the ceremony is about to begin…”

The ghosts continued forward into the Great Hall and Professor Longbottom turned to face the students, “If you could pair up and line up please…”

There was scrambling as the students quickly shuffled into what vaguely resembled a line. Professor Longbottom smiled slightly as he was reminded of his own Sorting Ceremony, “Now…follow me…”

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and the group walked in. The room was lit with thousands and thousands of candles which were all floating in mid-air over four long tables that ran the length of the Great Hall. The tables were laid with glittering gold plates and goblets. At the top of the hall there was a long table at which many of the teachers were already sat. 

James gulped glancing around the room in the hopes of seeing Teddy. He sighed, reassured when Teddy offered him a reassuring smile as the group came to halt in front of Professor Longbottom, a stool and the sorting hat. Everyone in the hall fixed their attention on the Sorting Hat:

“I may be old and worn,  
But when it comes to sorting students,  
No hat could be more bright,  
And no hat could be more prudent.

Our Founders sought to teach,  
Exceptional magical technique,  
An amazing project to undertake,  
For their efforts I have no critique.

Slytherin or Gryffindor,  
Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff,  
Hogwarts is now your home,  
Surely that is enough.

Will you join the valiant,  
The strong and the brave?  
Or are loyalty and friendship,  
Something you crave?

Or is the house of cunning skill  
The place for you?  
Or do you have a yearning to learn,  
Knowledge to pursue?

So climb upon the stool,  
And pull me down around your ears,  
I’ll reveal the new beginning,  
To your magical careers!”

Fred mumbled quietly into James and Dominique’s ear as the hall erupted into applause as the hat finished its song, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Dominique shrugged and whispered, “I have no idea…”

Professor Longbottom stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment, “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted…Archer, Harry!”

A short boy with wild blonde curly hair stumbled forward, pulled on the hat and sat down on the stool. There was a moment’s pause and then;

“RAVENCLAW!” shouted the hat.

The table on the left cheered wildly as Harry went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table as The Grey Lady waved at her. The first years stood silently, anxiously waiting for their turn as their class mates were called up and sorted into the houses. Teddy had been right, there were a lot of first years this year. James glanced up as Laura Costello was sorted into Gryffindor and watched as she made her way to the table closest to the wall on the other side of the Ravenclaw table. From where he was standing the Gryffindor table was to the far left, then Ravenclaw, then the aisle in which he was stood, then Hufflepuff and finally Slytherin.

“Delaney, Harry!”

The tall blonde boy who had been in the same boat as James, Dominique and Fred pushed his way forward, placing the hat upon his head and sitting down on the stool. Almost 5 minutes had passed and he was dangerously close to being forever known as a hatstall when the hat called out,

“SLYTHERIN!”

Fred whispered something into James ear that suspiciously sounded like “Slytherin deserves him and his heavy breathing.” James sniggered quietly, missing the next few sorting’s.

“Holland, Nathaniel!”

A brown haired boy stepped forward that James vaguely recognised but he couldn’t quite figure out where he knew him from until Dominique whispered knowingly, “His grandmother just bought the old Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour…”

Moments later the hat shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!”

As more and more people were sorted into the different houses, James felt the nervous feeling grow in his stomach. He wasn’t feeling particularly brave or cunning or loyal or smart. He was feeling sick to his stomach and was worried that as soon as he sat down on that stool he would vomit everywhere. 

And then, “Potter, James!”

The quiet chatter that had been present in the hall up until this point dropped into silence immediately. Had Professor Longbottom really said James Potter? The eldest son of The Harry Potter? Grandson to one of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen? That James Potter?

Dominique whispered, “Good Luck…”

James slowly moved forward as the students around him parted for him to pass. He passed Professor Longbottom who offered him a reassuring smile before placing the hat upon his head and sat down on the stool, almost jumping back up when he heard the hat inside his head.

“Ahh…I was wondering when another Potter would arrive…hmmm…where to put you…You do, of course, come from a long family of Gryffindor’s…although…they could have all been in another house…I often wondered whether I should have placed your Grandmother in Ravenclaw…or your father in Slytherin…hmm…let’s see…you are very quiet…very unlike your father…he was very adamant about his choice in house…now…hmm…you don’t want to step out of line hmmm….very well…we’ll stick with the trend…GRYFFINDOR!”

A loud cheer erupted in the Great Hall as James stumbled his way over to the Gryffindor Table. His trembling legs were grateful as he collapsed down onto the bench beside Nathaniel Holland and a girl whose sorting he must have missed. He was vaguely aware of Professor Longbottom attempting to quieten down the rambunctious students but James was too grateful to no longer be standing there waiting for a ratty old hate to decide his fate.

“Simmons, Kayla!”

James now knew that the longer the person was sat on stool, the more that hat couldn't decide on quite where to place that student. His dad may have said that everyone belongs at Hogwarts, but the hat was sure taking it’s time deciding just where they all belonged. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

The number of people waiting to be sorted was dwindling down. Fred and Dominique stood with their sides pressed together. They were each aware that Victoire and Teddy were both watching them curiously. Teddy, as a prefect, was sat close to where the first years were sitting and therefore had a perfect view of trembling figures of the two Weasley’s.

“Weasley, Dominique!”

Fred took a deep breath as he watched his blonde cousin carefully make her way up to the stool next to Professor Longbottom. She had mentioned that she was scared that she would trip and fall in front of all of the students and Fred could clearly see she was trying not to fall. She carefully pulled on the hat and sat down on the stool.

Dominique stayed sat up there for a moment before the hat cheerfully announced, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Dominique looked surprised but quickly made her way towards to Hufflepuff table to rounds of applause. She glanced a Teddy who was grinning at her in way that made her feel a little more comfortable surrounded by a sea of unfamiliar faces. She had expected Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff had never even been considered.

“Weasley, Fred!”

Fred made his way up to the stool, leaving just two more First Year’s stood waiting to be sorted. He pulled the hat on his head and sat down. Unlike James he didn't jump when the hat started talking to him, instead he rolled his eyes realising he could be sat there for a while.

“Ah….You think you’re going to be here a while…very well…if that’s way it has to be…With that attitude I thing you’d fit perfectly in…SLYTHERIN!”

Fred’s jaw dropped open in surprise but he was quickly ushered off of the stool by Professor Longbottom. He slowly headed in the opposite direction he assumed he would be heading in and made his way towards the Slytherin table. He wasn't even aware of the cheering as he took his seat next to the heavy breathing Harry Delaney.

 

(1), (2), (3), (4) - J.K Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, Chapter 6: The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, p. 83  
(5), (6) - J.K Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat, p. 85


	7. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone!!!
> 
> I've used the Hogwarts School in this chapter from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, which is referenced accordingly x

James glanced up attempting to catch the eye of his cousin as he made his way towards the Slytherin table. Never had any of them imagined that the trio would be separated into different houses. Gryffindor was the obvious choice for all of them. Ravenclaw had also been discussed by the trio, even to minimal extent Hufflepuff, but Slytherin? James knew that being in Slytherin had never been a part of Fred’s plan. But then again being in Gryffindor had only really been a part of James plan because he was scared that he wouldn’t fit in anywhere else.

James watched as Headmaster Williams rose to his feet and stepped forward in front of the lectern, a wide smile upon his face, “Welcome All! Welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Now…let the feast begin!”

James turned his attention back to the table in front of him that was now laden with every type of food that you could possibly imagine; roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and for some reason mint humbugs. James had been told about the food at Hogwarts, about the kitchens and the house-elves that produced it but he hadn’t quite been expecting this much. Still feeling a bit queasy from the sorting, with confusion and anxiousness about not knowing a single person in his house, now that Dominique was a Hufflepuff with Teddy and Fred was a Slytherin, James picked a few things from the food in front of him and mostly just pushed in around his plate, occasionally putting a piece in his mouth.

“Are you not going to eat more? It looks so good don’t you know…”

James’ head snapped up to face the Gryffindor Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, or as he preferred to be called Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. The blonde girl opposite stared at the Ghost in shock as he hovered next to her.

She cleared her throat, “Can you not…?”

The ghost shook his head, “I haven’t eaten for over four hundred years now…I don’t need to…of course….but sometimes one misses it…So…brand new Gryffindor’s…and a Potter to boot…surely we will win the House Cup this Year…Slytherin seem to be on another winning streak…let’s stop it before the Bloody Baron becomes even more unbearable than he already is…”

James slowly ate another bite of food as Nearly Headless Nick moved up the table to go and speak with some of the older Gryffindor’s. The girl sat at the side of him blinked up at him in an owlish way, “Are you really James Potter?”

James blinked and nodded, “Uhh…yeah…I am…and you are?”

“Cora Jones…”

Another girl sat next to the blonde opposite smiled sweetly, “I’m Laura Costello….”

James blinked before looking down at his plate, “Err…hello…”

Laura giggled, “I can’t believe I am actually eating a meal with the great Harry Potter’s son…”

The blonde frowned, “Who’s Harry Potter?”

“He’s my…”

James was cut by Cora, “You don’t know who Harry Potter is? Where have you been? In the muggle world?”

The girl forced a smile, “Actually yes…I have…”

Cora rolled her eyes, “Harry Potter is only the greatest wizard known to man…he defeated Voldemort when he was just a baby…and again when he was just 17 years old…right here in this castle…he’s now Head of the Auror Department…”

James forced a smile and shovelled another forkful of food in his mouth leaving Cora and Laura to continue to discuss his family. He glanced up quickly and noted that the blonde girl had also returned her attention to her food also.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could (and despite not even filling his plate, James still had food left over) the remains faded from view and were replaced by puddings. Ice creams in a variety of flavours, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, jelly and rice pudding. James gulped and the sheer amount of food and, not to be sat waiting while everyone else indulged, selected a small piece of apple pie. Nathaniel Holland also helped himself to piece of apple pie offering with a grin, “My Gran owns an ice cream parlour…I’m kind of sick of ice cream….”

Around 15 minutes later the food disappeared from sight and Headmaster Williams once again took to the lectern, “I have just a few more words to share with you…a few start of term notices if you will…I would like to remind all students that the forest is forbidden to everyone….also I have been asked to remind you that it is strictly prohibited to perform magic in the corridors between classes…Quidditch trials for those in Second Year or above will be in the second week of term and students should write their names on the signup sheets located in each common room…Now…as is tradition…before we go to bed…let us sing our school song…”

James found himself being swept upwards so that he was standing as Headmaster William stepped forward and waved his wand, “And here we go…”

“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they’re bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we’ve forgot,  
Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.” (1)

The blonde girl mutter softly under breath, “That is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever had to do…”

James silently agreed with her.

“All right then…first years follow your Fifth Year prefects to your common rooms…don’t get lost now…Off to bed with you all!”

James, Cora, Laura, Nathaniel and the blonde girl followed the male Gryffindor prefect, Jeremy Day, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. James didn’t even glance at the moving and talking portraits as he passed, most of them were discussing him anyway. That year is seemed that James was one of around 20 First Year Gryffindor’s, many of whom were still excitedly bounding up the marble staircase, that thankfully, were remaining in place allowing for a relatively quick ascent to the Gryffindor tower. They stopped at the top of a staircase in front of large portrait that was occupied by a very large women dressed in a pink silk dress.

“Ah…first years…welcome to Hogwarts dears…Password?”

Jeremy stepped forward, “Rugitus leonis…”

The portrait swung open to reveal a small passageway that was lit with lanterns and they emerged in the Gryffindor Common Room. The common room was a sea of red and gold. There were a variety of large squishy looking leather sofas and several armchairs. There were also tables and chairs, which were clearly intended to be used for studying but several of the older students had gathered around them for a game of wizard’s chess. There were several fireplaces in the room, each emitting a golden red glow making the place feel even homey than it already did. Jeremy directed the girls to follow Susan, the other 5th Year prefect up one flight of stairs, while he led the boys up the other. They climbed up several flights, passing large oak doors each with names magically etched into the wood. Some of the doors were open and the first year boys got a peak into some of the other dorm rooms. 

Eventually they reached the first door and Jeremy pointed to the names on the door, “If your name is on this door…this is your dorm…if not you have one more flight to go…”  
James glanced down the list of five boys but his name wasn’t on that list. So as the five boys whose dorm it was disappeared, Jeremy, James, Nathaniel and two other boys went up one more flight of stairs and entered the dorm room. Jeremy bid the boys good night and closed the door behind him. The four boys quickly located their trunks at the end of the four poster beds that had deep red velvet curtains surrounding them. The boys silently pulled on their pyjamas and took turn using the small bathroom located behind a door that none of them noticed when they entered. 

Falling onto his bed and pulling the curtains tightly around him, James wiggled underneath the covers and flopped back down, surprised at just how comfortable the bed actually was. He thought about Fred in the Slytherin Dorms and Dominique in the Hufflepuff dorms and wondered whether they were feeling just as alone as he was right at that moment. Sighing deeply he closed his eyes and attempted to get the sleep he so desperately needed.

 

(1) - JK.Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat, p. 95  
Rugitus leonis - The Roaring Lion (according to Google Translate)


	8. Dominique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this xx
> 
> The Hogwarts School Song is taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and is referenced accordingly.

Dominique smiled a small but genuine smile as Teddy wrapped and arm around her shoulders as she sat next to him at the Hufflepuff table. He grinned and whispered softly, “Welcome to Hufflepuff Dom…”

Dominique smiled softly but that quickly turned into a frown when she noticed Fred making his way over to the Slytherin table, “Is Uncle George gonna be mad that Fred is in Slytherin?”

Teddy frowned, “I don’t know Dom…I’m sure he’ll be shocked but he’ll get over it….”

“Promise?”

“Promise…”

The duo watched as Headmaster Williams rose to his feet and stepped forward in front of the lectern, a wide smile upon his face, “Welcome All! Welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Now…let the feast begin!”

Dominique returned her attention to the table and her jaw dropped open in surprise, causing Teddy to laugh at her. There laid upon the table was the most food Dominique had ever seen in her life. And she was used to Weasley Family Dinners. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and for some reason liquorice. Dominique watched with wide eyes as Teddy piled as much food on to his plate that he possibly could.

A girl with fiery red hair sat opposite Teddy rolled her eyes at his antics, “You’d have thought he hadn’t eaten all summer…”

Teddy glanced up and smiled, “Becks you know that’s not true…Becks this is Dominique…she’s Vic’s sister…Dom this is Becks…the other 6th Year Prefect…”

Becks rolled her eyes and smiled warmly at Dominique, “Welcome to Hufflepuff…and I am more than just ‘the other 6th Year prefect’…I’m the best 6th Year prefect…”

Dominique giggled as Teddy rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah…whatever…”

Becks grinned, “See you know I’m right…well anyway…what are you looking forward to here at Hogwarts?”

Dominique shrugged and looked up, “I don’t know really…are classes really hard?”

Becks shrugged, “Some are harder than others…and some are challenging but the Professors are always really helpful…Charms can be pretty tricky but Professor Flitwick is really helpful…and Herbology is interesting…probably because Professor Longbottom is really passionate about it…but don’t worry…if you’re struggling there will always be someone in Hufflepuff that you can ask….Teddy here is top of our year for Transfiguration…Gina…for some bizarre reason…actually enjoys History of Magic…all you need to do is ask and someone will be able to help…”

Dominique nodded and swallowed, “Do we have classes with other houses? Or is it just one house?”

Teddy shrugged, “It depends…there’s like 80 first years this year so you’ll probably just be with Hufflepuffs…but when you get to third year you’ll probably start mixing more in classes in the ones you pick…”

Dominique placed her knife and fork down on the plate, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. She almost jumped in surprise when the food disappeared to be replaced with a wide selection of deserts. Happily, Dominique helped herself to a slice of Apple Pie while Teddy and Becks playfully argued over who would get the first piece of Cherry Pie. Dominique laughed as the girl sat opposite her got the first piece instead. Dominique recognised her from the sorting but couldn’t quite remember her name.

The girl smiled a wide toothy grin, “I’m Kayla and you are?”

“Dominique…”

They were both prevented from continuing their conversation by Headmaster Williams who, once again, took to the lectern, “I have just a few more words to share with you…a few start of term notices if you will…I would like to remind all students that the forest is forbidden to everyone….also I have been asked to remind you that it is strictly prohibited to perform magic in the corridors between classes…Quidditch trials for those in Second Year or above will be in the second week of term and students should write their names on the signup sheets located in each common room…Now…as is tradition…before we go to bed…let us sing our school song…”

Dominique rose to her feet and couldn’t help but notice that Teddy seemed to already be trying not to laugh, “And here we go…”

“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they’re bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we’ve forgot,  
Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.” (1)

“All right then…first years follow your Fifth Year prefects to your common rooms…don’t get lost now…Off to bed with you all!”

Teddy smiled down at Dominique, “You need to follow Jess…she’s nice….don’t wander off…not that you have that far to go…I’ll see you soon…”

Dominique watched as disappeared in the crowd of other students. Dominique and Kayla quickly found Jess and began the short journey to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Jess kept checking behind her to make sure that all first years were still following her. She led them out of the Great Hall and down a staircase that Dominique hadn’t noticed when they had been stood in the Entrance Hall before the sorting ceremony. They turned right while the Slytherin first years turned left. Dominique caught a quick glance at Fred and smiled slightly seeing him happily talking to some of the other first years. Fred would be fine. Of course he would be.

They passed a portrait of a bowl of fruit and came upon a stack of barrels. Once everyone had collected tightly behind Jess, she turned and smiled, “Welcome to Hufflepuff…to enter the common room you must tap the middle barrel with your wand to the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff…if you tap the incorrect barrel or use the wrong rhythm you’ll be doused in vinegar…but don’t worry…someone will always be along to lend a hand…so if you’ll follow me…”

The students watched as Jess tapped the centre barrel five times to the syllables of Helga Hufflepuff. They watched in awe as the barrels moved to the side leaving a wooded oval entry way.

Jess glanced back while she continued to move forward, “Originally all doorways were passageway’s that needed to be crawled through…however, when Hogwarts was being repaired after the Second War…it was changed so that you can walk through…which I am eternally grateful for…”

Dominique stared around the Hufflepuff common room in surprise. It was light, warm and cosy. The room was filled with large overstuffed black and yellow sofas and armchairs, draped with patchwork honey coloured quilts. The ceiling was low and high on the walls little round windows allowed light to filter in. There was only one large fireplace in the common room which was directly opposite two wooden doorways.

“Boys if you’d please follow Marcus…girls…follow me…”

Jess lead the 12 girls through one of the wooden doorways and they entered a long corridor, “There are two dorm rooms for your year…each with an en-suite including a bath, shower, toilet and sink…Not exactly ideal when there is an event…or you all have dates…but you make do…”

The girls moved right along to the very end of the corridor to two doors opposite each other, they each read the names on the different doors splitting off and entering the correct room, bidding a goodnight to Jess. 

Dominique was thankfully sharing a dorm room with Kayla as well as four other girls. The room felt warm and cosy. There was six four poster beds each adorned with yellow and black curtains and a patchwork blanket at the foot of the bed. The girls barely said a word to each other while they got ready for bed. Kayla bid Dominique goodnight as she closed the curtains around her bed.

Dominique sat on her bed, her knees pulled tightly against her chest and a single tear slid down her cheek. Sighing she quickly wiped away the tear but this seemed to only cause more tears to fall. She stood up quickly and quietly, carefully leaving the dorm room. Silently, bar a few sniffles, Dominique made her way down the corridor and back out into the common room. The common room was almost empty, just a collection a people gathered around the fireplace. Including a very familiar head of turquoise hair. 

Not wanting to intrude, Dominique started to make her way over to one of the vacant sofas on the opposite side of the common room.

“Dom?”

She turned in surprise, not realising that she had been spotted, to see Teddy stood, his friends watching curiously.

“H…Hey…Teddy…”

Teddy looked at her and moved closer, opening his arms wide, “Come here…”

Dominique fell into Teddy’s arms allowing the tears to freely roll down her cheeks.

“It’s okay…it’s okay…”

 

(1) - JK.Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat, p. 95


	9. Fred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story and is continuing on this journey with me x
> 
> The Hogwarts House Song is taken from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and is referenced accordingly x

Fred sat down slack jawed next to the heavy breathing Harry Delaney. He felt slightly guilty about saying that Harry had deserved to be in Slytherin because of his heavy breathing.

“I’m Harry…Harry Delaney…and you’re Fred…”

Fred glanced to the side, “That I am…”

Harry grinned, “It’s really good to meet someone you know? I never actually thought I’d be in Slytherin…both my parents were Hufflepuff’s, so I guess I just assumed that I would be in Hufflepuff too…not that being in Slytherin is a bad thing…I mean I don’t have to try and live up to my parents, if you know what I mean? Not too sure how they’re gonna take the news…but ah well…Gran will probably have a heart attack but it serves the old battle-axe right…”

Luckily, Harry was interrupted by Headmaster Williams taking to the lectern, a wide smile upon his face, “Welcome All! Welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Now…let the feast begin!”

Fred grinned as more food that he could ever possibly hope to have imagined appeared on the table and the other students started tucking in to the food. The room erupting into loud chatter as the students welcomed the first years into the houses. There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and for some strange reason Pear Drops. Fred happily helped himself to practically everything and anything that he could fit on his plate. He didn’t really care that his grandmother would tell him that you weren’t supposed to have roast chicken, pear drops and gravy at the same time.

He started shoveling food into his mouth and looked up when the boy opposite him started to talk.

“It’s all pretty crazy….like…I know its magic and everything…but all this food…I thought there was some sort of law….”

Fred grinned, “House-elves…”

The boy blinked, “Huh?”

“There are house-elves in the Kitchens below the Great Hall…they prepare all the food...”

The boy smirked and held out his hand for Fred to shake, “Alexander McCall…you can call me Alex…”

Fred grinned and shook his hand, “Fred Weasley…”

“You looked pretty shocked to be in Slytherin…why’s that?”

Fred shrugged, “Pretty much my entire family for generations has been in Gryffindor…I mean Vic’s a Ravenclaw…I guess when Dom was sorted into Hufflepuff I should have known that we weren’t going to follow the trend…”

“Will your family be angry?”

Fred shrugged, “Possibly…probably more shocked than anything else…nothing they can do about it though…what about you?”

Alex shrugged, “Muggleborn….my parents weren’t too impressed with me moving to some magical school that they didn’t even know existed…I’m pretty sure mum is still convinced that I’ve been kidnapped and am being held here against my will…”

Fred snorted with laughter as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice, “Where’re you from?”

“A small village in Yorkshire…mum had never been to London before so getting to Diagon Alley was an adventure just in itself…you?”

“London…my dad owns the joke shop in Diagon Alley…Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes…”

Harry spluttered food everywhere, “Your dad owns that? That is so cool! That’s like my favourite shop in the entirety of Diagon Alley…well…that and Quidditch Supplies…do you…like…live in the shop?”

Fred shook his head, “Nah…my dad did when the store first opened…but that was in the middle of the Second War…moved out when his twin died…we live in Oxford….it’s where my mums from…”

“Is she a witch too?”

Fred nodded, “Yep…all my family are…well accept one distant cousin who is a muggle accountant…”

Harry’s eyes snapped open, “Wait! You’re related to Harry Potter!”

Fred rolled his eyes good naturedly, “Yeah…I’m guessing you’re named after him?”

Harry blushed and looked down at his plate, “My parents went to school with him…”

“Lots of people did…”

Alex glanced between the two of them, “Who’s Harry Potter?”

“My Uncle…”

“Only one of the greatest wizards of all time…he defeated Voldemort several times…eventually killing him…right here at Hogwarts…”

Fred rolled his eyes, “He hates the attention though…so maybe you want to drop the adoring fan thing…plus…it annoys me…”

Harry blushed once more but fortunately got the message that Fred didn’t want to talk about his family anymore, “So…you like Quidditch?”

Fred nodded, a grin returning to his face, “Of course…I can’t wait until next year when we can try out for the house team…you have a favourite team?”

“The Tornadoes are pretty cool…You?”

“Despite my Uncle’s many attempts to convince me of supporting the Canons…I’m a fan of the Arrows…”

Alex blinked, “What the hell is Quidditch? I mean…I read about it in one of the books but…”

Fred grinned, “It’s like the only major wizarding sport in England…7 players per team…A keeper, A seeker, two beaters and three chasers…the chasers try to score in any of the three goals with the Quaffle…each goal is worth 10 points…the keeper has to stop the opposing teams goals going through the hoops…the beaters use bats to hit the two bludgers at the opposing team…and the seeker has try and find the golden snitch…which is worth 150 points…”

Alex blinked, “And it’s all played on brooms?”

Fred and Harry nod, “Yep…we have flying lessons in first year…”

Before the conversation could continue any further, Headmaster Williams took to the lectern once more, “I have just a few more words to share with you…a few start of term notices if you will…I would like to remind all students that the forest is forbidden to everyone….also I have been asked to remind you that it is strictly prohibited to perform magic in the corridors between classes…Quidditch trials for those in Second Year or above will be in the second week of term and students should write their names on the signup sheets located in each common room…Now…as is tradition…before we go to bed…let us sing our school song…”

Fred rose to his feet and couldn’t help the grin that was plastered on to his face. He had been looking forward to this, “And here we go…”

“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they’re bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we’ve forgot,  
Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.” (1)

“All right then…first years follow your Fifth Year prefects to your common rooms…don’t get lost now…Off to bed with you all!”

Alex, Fred and Harry quickly tagged on to the back of the first year Slytherin’s as they exited the Great Hall. The trio paid enough attention not to get lost but they were too immersed in their conversation. Fred glanced up just as they passed the Hufflepuff first years, catching a quick glimpse of Dominique, but quickly returned his attention back to Alex and Harry. 

They halted outside of a brick wall, the entrance to the common room was marked between two glowing torches cast light against the brick wall.

“The password changes every two weeks…for the next two weeks the password is Merlin…”

The stones moved to the side, reminding Fred of the way the bricks moved to get into Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron. The first years quickly walked inside and if Fred was honest, he was surprised by how welcoming the common room looked.  
The room was an odd shade of green, clearly a side-effect of being located partially underneath the lake. His Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron had once described the Slytherin common room to him but the room before seemed to have changed from their description. There seemed to be the same low backed black leather couches and chairs, but the skulls were good (definitely a good thing). There were no fireplaces in the common room which made sense seeing as they were under the lake. Fred jumped as he saw something move past one of the windows. He hadn’t really expected that the creatures of the lake may pass by the window.

“Boys follow me…girls…follow Sarah…”

Fred followed the prefect, whose name he couldn’t remember, through a dark door with a silver snake handle. One the other side there was a long corridor with several similar doors each with a list of names magically etched onto them.

“Your dorm is the one with your name on it…your trunks and belongings will be at the end of your assigned bed…Night…and Welcome to Slytherin…”

Each dorm room had 6 beds, Fred discovered that he would be dorming with Alex while Harry would be in the dorm across the hall. Fred and Alex continued to talk excitedly until they each fell backwards onto their beds, falling asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow.

 

(1) - JK.Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat, p. 95


	10. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this fic and is continuing on this journey with me. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for that.
> 
> Thanks x

It was early when James woke up. Like 5 am early. He could practically see his parents shocked faces as he realised that there was actually such a thing as time before 8.00am. He stared up at the curtains above his bed for around 10 minutes before deciding that if he was already awake he might as well get up.

As quietly as he possibly could, James moved out of his bed, making it quickly before disappearing to take a shower and get dressed. He could hear the muffled snores of one of his roommates but didn’t pay too much attention, he just hoped that they wouldn’t wake up.

Following his shower, he quickly slipped on his school robes and stared at himself in the mirror for a few minutes. His robes had magically changed to the black, red and gold that signified that he was a member of Gryffindor house, causing a small smile to creep onto his face. It didn’t matter what the hat said, James knew he wouldn’t have fit in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He just had to hope, pray and try to fit in to Gryffindor.

He rummaged through his trunk for his books, freezing when a loud snort came from one of the boys. After realising that they weren’t waking up, not that he really expected them to, he continued to gather anything that he thought he could possibly need for classes that day. Shoving them into the bag that his Aunt Hermione had charmed for him to carry his books, he slung the bag over his shoulder and exited the dorm room.

On his walk down the stairs to the common room, he was surprised to see that so many of the boys slept with their dorm rooms open. What if someone just walked in? What if a girl walked in? Shaking his head in confusion he quietly entered the common room and was unsurprised to find it empty. Breakfast didn’t start until 7am but James was feeling anxious so he began the walk to Great Hall silently. 

As he began the dissent down the various staircases, praying that they wouldn’t move and send him in the wrong direction, he thought about Fred and Dominique. He had been so surprised when neither of them had been sorted into Gryffindor but even he had to admit Hufflepuff and Slytherin were good fits for the pair of them. Fred had always been sly and cunning when formulating his pranks than bold; and Dominique was always a warm welcoming face to anyone she met. But he kind of wished that they would have been a Gryffindor. Or that they could have all been in the same house at least. He was scared that this would force them apart and that their friendship would be tested too much. 

He loved them both, nothing could change that. But it saddened him to think that there was a possibility that they would never be as close as were just 24 hours previously. 

James quietly slipped into the Great Hall, the oak doors swinging open before him. Stepping inside he couldn’t help but stare around in awe. The room was empty, not that that was much of a surprise, but that just allowed him to take the sheer size and scale of the Hall. The ceiling that was so very high above James’ head sparkled a clear blue that was clearly a reflection of the weather outside. The candles that had lit the hall during the sorting weren’t lit but that definitely did not take away any of the beauty. The four long oak tables, each decked in its Houses colours intimated James. During the sorting these tables had all been filled but now seeing them bare showed just how many students were needed to fill the space.

James made his way down the Gryffindor table running his head over the oak before picking a spot and random and sitting himself down, placing his bag on the table. He didn’t exactly know why he was being quiet, it was 6am and the Hall was empty, but there was something about the space, much like a library, that forced a calmness out of him. With some difficulty, James managed to wiggle his book out of his bag. It was a muggle book with dog-eared pages that he had found on his Aunt Hermione’s book shelf. She told him it was considered to be a modern classic but James struggled to see how 1960 could be considered modern. It was 54 years ago, in James’ 11 year old mind that was practically ancient. 

He wasn’t entirely aware of how much time had passed when he felt a hand being placed upon his shoulder. Jumping he glanced up to see the surprised face of Nev…Professor Longbottom.

“James…is everything okay?”

James nodded and placed his book down on the table, surprised that there was people beginning to filter in to the Great Hall, although none to the Gryffindor table.

“Yes…Ne…Professor…”

Professor Longbottom smiled slightly and took a seat on the bench next to James, “How was your first night? I’m remember mine…we all fell asleep as soon as we got to the dorm as we had eaten way too much food…”

James shrugged, “It was okay…Jinx seemed confused…”

“Ah the kitten you recently got…I’m sure you’ll both settle in just fine…however…if you…or Jinx…are struggling…come and find me…okay?”

James nodded and looked down at the table.

Professor Longbottom watched the eldest Potter boy for a moment. He seemed very different from the boy that he had seen messing with Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and Fred over the summer. That James was loud, constantly asking questions and constantly getting into trouble. This James was quiet and it concerned him slightly.

“Promise me James…”

“I promise…”

Professor Longbottom smiled, “Now I will be back with you timetable in a little while, okay? Enjoy your breakfast…”

James watched as Professor Longbottom left his place beside him and moved down through the tables towards the teachers table, greeting students as he went. He had barely been gone for a minute when someone sat down next to him and two more opposite. It was Nathaniel and the two other boys who James shared a dorm room with.

James watched as they happily tucked into the breakfast that appeared in front of them. Following suit, James started to select the food he wanted. But just like the night before, James found that his appetite wasn’t all that great.

“You’re James….right?” One of the boys asked. He had mousy brown hair and looked pretty short but he had an infectious grin on his face.

James nodded, “Yeah…and sorry…I don’t…”

“Kent Howard…”

The other boy had light blonde hair that fell into his eyes, “And I’m Chris Monroe…”

Nathaniel grinned, “And you know me…but please call me Nate…only my grandmother calls me Nathaniel…”

James grinned, “Pleasure…”

“Your Grandmother just bought the old ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley right?” Kent asked smiling as he shoveled another mouthful of food into his mouth.

Nate nodded as he swallowed his piece of toast before replying, “Yeah…it’s pretty cool actually living in Diagon Alley…”

James blinked, “You live there?”

Nate nodded, “My parents died earlier this year…so me and my siblings moved in with our Grandmother…”

“Teddy mentioned two grandsons…”

“Probably Xander and Spencer…Xan is in his 5th Year…in Slytherin…and Spence is a 3rd Year Gryffindor…I have a younger brother and sister too…they’ll start next year…”

Chris chuckled, “I have three older sisters…none of whom are magic…they were all actually pretty jealous when I got my letter…”

Kent shrugged, “Mum was pretty shocked when I got my letter…seems I hadn’t shown much magical promise so they doubted whether I’d get to come…she actually threw a party to celebrate…”

The four boys snorted with laughter and James finally allowed himself to start to relax before jumping when a dark haired figure sat down before Nate, ruffling his hair.

“If it isn’t my little brother…how you doing buddy?”

“I’d be doing better if you’d stop that…”

The boy just grinned but did relent only to take a piece of toast from Nate’s plate.

Rolling his eyes, Nate gestured around the table, “This is Spencer…Spence, meet James, Kent and Chris…”

Spencer grinned taking in each of his brothers new friends one by one, “Xan come over yet?”

Nate shook his head, “Nah…he’s probably with Megan…”

“I thought it was Mara…”

Nate shrugged, “Megan, Mara…it began with an M…”

Spencer grinned before pushing off from the table, “If you need anything come and find me…any of you…good luck today…”

Nate rolled his eyes, “Thanks Spence…”

“Later!!”

The four boys watched as Spencer moved further down the table to sit down with some of his friends. 

Nate sighed in relief, “I thought he was going to demand to know everything about you…Xan and Spence are pretty protective…”

Kent grinned, “We all must have innocent faces…”

James snorted into his pumpkin juice and was about to reply but was stopped by the appearance of Professor Longbottom.

“Good morning boys…sleep well?”

Kent and Chris nodded not meeting Professor Longbottom’s eye, while James and Nate had a whispered conversation before looking up to meet his eyes.

Nate grinned, “Morning Professor…”

“Morning Nathaniel…now boys…I have your timetables…if you are struggling with anything…please do not hesitate to come and see me or any of the other Professors…”

The boys took the parchment with their timetables on them before Professor Longbottom moved further down the table. 

Glancing down Kent grinned, “Today is Tuesday…right? Okay…so we have nothing until 10 when we have Charms…and then nothing until Transfiguration at 1…a gap…and then Defence Against the Dark Arts at 4…I think that’s a pretty good day…”

Nate nodded, “Not looking forward to double Potions first thing on a Monday morning though…”

Chris shrugged, “That’s a week away…”

Once they had all finished breakfast the boys went back up to the Gryffindor common room to put the books that they knew they wouldn’t back in their trunks. They sat talking on their beds for a while before beginning the journey to the Charms classroom. Slowly the first year Gryffindor’s bunched together as they attempted not to get lost as they passed through the various students. In the close confines of the corridors it seemed like there was so many more students than there had been at the feast the previous night.

Eventually all the Gryffindor’s settled themselves into seats in the charms classroom as Professor Flitwick stood up on a pile of books. James was kind of surprised that Professor Flitwick still taught at Hogwarts. He had taught his grandparents, let alone his parents, so it felt weird that he would be teaching James too.

“Now one a wizards most rudimentary skills is…levitation…or the ability to make objects fly…do you all have your feathers?”

After a moments silence and few nervous nods, Professor Flitwick moved on.

“Good…now…don’t forget the nice wrist movement we have just been practicing…swish and flick…everyone…”

“Swish and Flick…”

“Good…oh…and enunciate…Wingardium Leviosa…off you go then…”

James watched curiously as the other students reached for their wands and began to ‘swish and flick’ chanting ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ over and over. Taking a deep breath, he joined the chanting.

He frowned, sticking his tongue out slightly in concentration. Nate who was next to him nudged him in the side and the pair began chanting Wingardium Leviosa at the same time.

Eventually, the pair managed to get their feathers to begin to rise, causing everyone else to stop what they were doing.

One of the students sat at the back of the classroom that sounded much like Laura Costello had the night before whispered, “Well of course he can do it…he’s Harry Potter’s son…”

Scowling, James allowed his feather to float higher and higher before allowing it fall with Nate’s beside Professor Flitwick.

“Very Good….Very Good…See…Mr Holland and Mr Potter have got it…10 points to Gryffindor…”

Following Charms, the first year Gryffindor’s headed towards the Great Hall where they enjoyed and extended lunch. James feeling his appetite disappearing along with his nervousness, loaded his plate with some of the most delicious food he had ever tasted. He had been too nervous last night and that morning to truly taste the food but he definitely understood what the appeal was.

Transfiguration, taught by Professor Harvey, seemed to offer some of the most challenging magic at Hogwarts but James loved the idea of challenging himself, of proving himself. The seemed to write inches upon inches of complicated notes before they each attempted to turn a match into needle. It was challenging and James found himself impressed by the blonde girl from the sorting who was the only one to get her match to look silvery.

It was in Defense Against the Dark Arts that James actually learnt the name of the girl beside him, while he attempted to tune about Professor Grey in her telling of Second Wizarding War and how useful these spells would be.

“You should be listening, you know?”

James glanced to the side at the whispered question, “She’s talking about my family...I’ve heard it all before…”

“Oh...wait…I know those girls last night said your dad was Harry Potter...but I didn’t…”

James shrugged, “It’s fine...he’s just my dad, you know?”

“Lot to live up to I guess?”

James nodded, “Doesn’t help that I’ve got the same names as my dead grandfather and my dad’s dead godfather...both of whom fought in the wars…”

The girl nodded, “So...what should I call you?”

James grinned, “James...just James…”

“Serena….Serena Taylor…”


	11. Flying Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this story x

By the time the Gryffindor’s had their first flying lesson, James and Nate had gotten to know Serena a little better. James and Nate had overheard some of the other Gryffindor girls talking about Serena and her lack of knowledge of the wizarding world, leaving her sat in the Great Hall alone. So, James and Nate had joined her, leaving Kent and Chris with the other 5 first year boys. James was pretty pleased with that decision. 

James and Nate had taken their time to painstakingly explain flying, Quidditch and other wizarding sports to Serena, who was amused by it. She had never been a fan of sports and had always been picked last for teams at her Primary School but she could appreciate the effort that these players put in, especially as they had try and stay on a broom for the entirety of the match.

Therefore, it didn’t come as much of a surprise to the rest of the first year Gryffindor’s when James, Nate and Serena arrived to the flying lesson laughing. What did surprise them was the mass of blonde hair that suddenly launched them-self onto James. James grinned and tightened his arms around her. 

“Dom!”

“Jamie! I haven’t seen you in ages! Can you believe that we get to have flying lessons together? How has your first week been? Mine’s been good...Teddy’s really helped a lot….have you seen Fred? I haven’t….he seems…”

James stepped back slightly laughing, “Whoa Dom...calm down...and to answer your questions...yes...it’s been a good week and no I haven’t seen Fred….Dom...these are my friends Nate and Serena…this is my cousin Dominique…”

Dom grinned and gestured for another Hufflepuff girl to join them, “This Kayla...this my cousin James and his friends Nate and Serena…” 

Nate grinned, “Nice to meet you...now come on...we have a flying lesson to attend…”

James, Nate, Serena, Dominique and Kayla moved down to take their places along one of the rows of broomsticks. James glanced around taking in for the first time the mixed colours of red and yellow as the Gryffindor’s and Hufflepuff’s talked while waiting for Madam Hooch to begin the lesson. It was the first time since before the sorting that the students had mixed and it struck James how easy it could be to become isolated if you didn’t have any friends.

“Afternoon...now enough with the chattering...everyone stand by a broom….stick out your right hand over your broom...and say up!”

Everyone shouted “Up!” in synchronisation. The only brooms that jumped straight up were those of James, Nate and Dominique.

Madam Hooch smiled, “Not very surprising that the three of you have command over your brooms already...I expect to see all three of you on your House teams next year...now Mr Potter if you will do as I say and not what your father did…”

James sighed at the reference to his father which caused the rest of students to burst into excited chatter before Madam Hooch was able to quieten them. After a few more attempts to lift their broom by magic, the remaining students just picked theirs up. Madam Hooch sowed them how to mount their brooms, without sliding off of the end, something the James, Nate and Dominique had mastered several years ago. Madam Hooch checked that everyone was gripping their brooms correctly, whispering words of encouragement to Serena whose hands were shaking. 

“Now...when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground...keep your broom steady and rise a few feet off the ground. Then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly...now, one my whistle...three...two...one…”

The students started to rise slightly, James grinned when he noticed the look of surprise of Serena’s face when she began to rise. Leaning forward slightly, less so than Madam Hooch had said but it was the way his mother had taught him, James settled back on the ground. He held in the laugh that erupted when he saw Chris land back down, throwing up promptly after landing.

James was shocked when Serena turned and hugged him, as large smile on her face, “That was actually really cool! I can’t wait to go higher! How long do you think it will be before we can go higher?”

Dominique grinned as Serena let go of James, “Not sure how long before we do it in class...but we can teach you...right Jamie?”

James nodded, “Sure...Nate...what was with Hooch’s comment about the house team about?”

Nate shrugged, “Xan is the new Slytherin Captain...he’s a keeper...and Spence is the Gryffindor Seeker…what position do you play?”

James shrugged, “We switch it around a lot...pretty much everyone in the family plays Quidditch...but chaser I guess…”

Dominique nodded, “Same...Fred always played Beater though…”

James shrugged, “That’s because of uncle George and...well...you know what I mean…”

Dominique nodded, “Yeah I guess so...Kay...what did you think?”

Kayla grimaced, “How many lessons do we have to do?”

Nate, James, Serena and Dominique laughed before returning their attention to Madam Hooch.

“Good...some of you clearly have some work to do...flying is not just used for Quidditch...you never know when flying may be preferable to travelling by floo or apparition...but also some natural talent...Miss Taylor, Mr Phillips...good work...now lets split into smaller groups and work on that...a huge part of being a successful flyer is being confident...but not too confident now…”

James, Nate, Serena, Dominique and Kayla moved of to the side slightly earning a supportive smile from Madam hooch. Nate began to guide and give tips to Serena, who was raring to get back up in the air. While James and Dominique focused their attention on a very nervous Kayla Simmons. 

“Why? Why do we have to learn to fly? Why am I being made to do this?”

Dominique smiled warmly, “You heard Madam Hooch...flying is a useful skill to posses...you never know when you are going to need it…”

Kayla scowled, “Your just saying that because the two of you were probably on brooms before you could walk…”

James shrugged, “You have no idea how true that actually is…”

The trio turned to see Nate teaching Serena how actually move and not just hover in the air. They were only a few feet off the ground and Madam Hooch was watching them closely, but the joy on Serena’s face was clear for anyone to see. 

James turned back to Kayla smiling, “What’s the worse that can happen?”

“I could fall and get hurt…”

“We go to a magic school...a spell and potion and you’d be fine…”

“I could die…”

“Like only 3 people have died during a Quidditch match several hundred years….you are going to hover above the ground for a minute...you are not going to die…”

After around 10 more minutes of persuasion Dominique and James managed to get Kayla back on her broom and hovering above the ground, before safely landing. It was then that Madam Hooch called and end to the lesson. After handing back their brooms, the Gryffidnor’s and the Hufflepuff’s began their journey back up to the castle. Nate walked with Serena and Kayla, while Dominique slid her arm through James’.

“Just because we’re in different houses doesn’t mean we can’t hang out...right?”

“That...er...sorry...that confused me...but of course it doesn’t...we can hang out all the time...we’re family...that’s more important that what house we are in…”

“Promise?”

“Promise…”


	12. By the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos onto this work. All mistakes are mine xx

The students and teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were pleasantly surprised to have a heatwave at the end of September and the beginning of October. It meant that the majority of the student body spent their weekends and evening outside, some on the lawn where the first years had flying lessons, some on the Quidditch pitch but the majority surrounded the Black Lake.

It no longer surprised anyone when students took a swim in the Lake only to picked up by the Giant Squid, causing squeals of laughter to erupt from everyone. Many students brought their work outside to do and some were actually successful in completing it. Others not so much.

Over the past few weeks James, Nate, Serena, Dominique and Kayla had started to hang out more. Dominique was a natural friend to both Serena and Nate, whereas Kayla was a little shyer. It was clear that if it wasn’t for Dominique she wouldn’t be hanging around with them. Well, and James, who caused to her blush on the rare occasion that he singled her out in conversation.

Now, it was just Kayla, Dominique and James left on blanket they had laid of in the shade of a large tree. Nate and Serena were in the lake with Kent, Chris, Laura and Cora. their laughter could be heard right up to where they were sitting.

James was laid on his stomach while Dominique sat with her back pressed against the tree, while Kayla sat reading a book a little way away.

“Do you hear how Uncle George reacted to Fred being sorted into Slytherin?”

James shrugged, “I think everyone did...that howler…”

“I know...I’m glad mum and dad didn’t react badly to my sorting…”

James grinned, “You belong in Hufflepuff….and well...Fred belongs in Slytherin...its just...our parents have these ideas of the houses from when they were here...like years and years ago...so it makes sense that they are concerned...and it wasn’t as if Uncle George was angry...he was upset that Fred didn’t write and tell him...well...that’s according to my dad…”

Dominique shrugged, “Hmm...I haven’t really seen him though...I mean I’ve passed him in the corridors but...I haven’t actually spoken to him…”

“Neither have I but he seems happy...like really happy...and even being the subject to some of the pranks he has pulled….not that he openly claimed credit for them...I can see that he is making friends...just like us…”

Dominique giggled, “How pleased were you when you knew how to reverse that prank from the other morning? You all looked lovely by the way…”

James snorted with laughter, “Very pleased...and pink does suit me…”

“Whatever Potter…”

“But it concerns me that at some point he is going to pull pranks that we no longer know how to reverse…”

Dominique rolled her eyes, “Oh please...that prank on Slytherin the other week...they might have had no clue who did it but I know that it was all you and Teddy…”

James shrugged, “Mainly Teddy…”

“You don’t sound too happy about it…”

“I thought I’d miss pulling pranks, you know? But I didn’t...I was happier to be spending time with Teddy than actually pulling a prank…”

Dominique grinned, “Maybe you should save your pranks for special occasions…”

“Definately...anyway...what’s been going on with you?”

Dominique shrugged, “Nothing much...I am dismally bad Charms and Transfiguration...Herbology on the other hand…”

“Are you Professor Longbottom’s class pet?” James asked teasingly.

Dominique rolled her eyes smiling, “Possibly...pretty sure Flitwick and Harvey are concerned that I’m gonna blow myself up any time I attempt to charm or transfigure something...Teddy and Vic have tried helping me...but I thought Vic was going to hex me when I set her robes on fire…”

James grinned, “You set Vic’s robes on fire? How?”

“She got confused between the incantations and the wand movement…”

James and Dominique looked up to see Teddy and Victoire stood above them holding hands. James and Dominique shifted slightly so that Teddy and Victoire could sit down.  
Teddy ruffled James’ hair, “Heard you got the highest marks in your year on your first Transfiguration test...good job buddy…”

James rolled his hair and blushed while Dominique pushed his shoulder, “Hey! I’ve just being telling you how bad I am and you got the highest marks in our year!”

“Sorry…”

“Why are you apologising? This just means you can help me as well!”

“Only if you help with Herbology…”

“Deal…”

Victoire rolled her eyes, “How’re you both doing in Defence?”

James sighed and rested his head down on his hands so he wouldn’t have to look at any of them.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, “That good huh?”

James looked up, “In every class...any time I do something good...someone comments that of course I can do it because the great Harry Potter is my dad...any time I get something wrong they say how they can’t believe it because the great Harry Potter is my dad...and it happens most in Defence...most of the teachers got it out of their system in the first week...and I expect it from the students...but it happens all the time in Defence...I get it...my dad was great at Defence...he beat Voldemort….yada yada yada...I don’t need reminding of that fact every time I get something wrong…”

Teddy frowned before pulling James up and into a hug, “Are they really that bad?”

James just nodded.

Victoire frowned, “Why haven’t you spoken to someone about it? Longbottom maybe…”

“I tried...but he’s almost as bad...I spoke to Flitwick about it too...he said that there isn’t much that can be done…”

“Bullshit!”

“Dominique!!” Teddy and Victoire chorused causing James to laugh.

“Sorry...but surely they can do something...what about going to see the headmaster?”

“I’d rather stay out of the headmaster’s office...it creeps me out...when he told me that I got the highest Transfiguration grade...and the third highest charms grade...Snape kept muttering about how much I was like Lily Evans…”

Teddy shrugged, “Despite Harry explaining it to me thousands of times...I can’t quite get over the fact that he named Al, Albus Severus...I mean...Snape hated him….but because he loved Harry’s mum….Al gets him as a middle name…”

Victoire grinned, “And just think...when Al gets here...he’s going to be compared to a former Death-eater and Albus freaking Dumbledore…”

James, Teddy and Dominique burst into laughter. 

Victoire shrugged, “It’s true...but seriously…”

“My middle name is Sirius so of course…”

Victoire slapped him round the back of the head, “Stop it...how much are you struggling with Defence?"

James shrugged, “A lot...I just find it really hard...Transfiguration and Charms are easy...Potions is getting better...as long as I don’t work with Kent or Chris...I’m fine...I suck at Herbology...like...I caused Ben to have to go to the infirmary...that bad...History of Magic is easy...dull but easy...and Astronomy is getting more complicated but that’s mainly because I almost always fall asleep in class…”

Teddy grinned, “Trust me that doesn’t get any easier...thank god I’ve finally dropped it…”

Dominique smiled, “So your problem area is Defence? And Herbology?”

James nodded.

Victoire smiled, “How about we all meet up once a week? Teddy get teach us all the stuff we’re struggling with...and we can help each other with the rest…”

Teddy rolled his eyes, “We are not restarting Dumbledore’s Army here…I am not teaching you stuff.”

James looked up, wide hopeful eyes focused on Teddy, “But you can help? Please!”

“Fine…”

“Yes!!”


	13. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this fic. All mistakes are mine xx

Fridays were the first year Gryffindor’s quietest days. Herbology at 9am (much to James’ distress) and Charms at 2pm. The long gap in between the two classes often lent itself as a good time to study as the majority of the rest of the students were in class. However, on this particular Friday, the corridors were teaming with students and the amount of pranks that had already been pulled (many by Fred but just as many by Teddy from the looks of things) was actually kind of ridiculous.

Today was Halloween.

James had never been a fan of Halloween. Not only did his namesake and grandmother die on Halloween when his Dad was just a year old, but he found it kind of creepy how people were willing to trust people in masks when they wouldn’t at any other time of year.

His dorm mates, however, seemed to love Halloween. They had, with the help of the house-elves, actually decorated the dorm room. In an attempt the escape the mass amounts of orange, black and bats, James had made his way down into the common room but had been disheartened to realise that the common room had been decorated as well.

Sighing James fell down onto one of the sofas that was occupied by Nate and Spencer.

Spencer grinned, “Good Afternoon to you too James...I’m doing well thanks for asking…”

Nate slapped his brother on the arm and turned to his best friend, “What’s up with you?”

“I hate Halloween….”

Spencer stared at James wide eyed, “How can you hate Halloween? It’s like the best holiday ever! There’s so much candy!”

Nate rolled his eyes, “Which you have clearly had too much of…” Nate smiled when Spencer stuck his tongue out, “But seriously….why do you hate Halloween?”

“Don’t you find it creepy that because it’s Halloween everyone trusts people in masks and takes sweets from strangers...it goes against everything we have ever been taught by our parents…”

Nate shrugged, “Kind of...and that was the exact same reason Serena gave for not liking it too…”

Spencer looked up, “But you’re still coming to the feast right? It’s like the best one of the year...there’s bats and pumpkins and tons of food...and the ghosts put on show...come on James!”

James shook his head, “I have work to do...I think I’m just gonna go to the library...I have that Defence essay to redo…”

Nate nodded, “I think that’s where Serena is...but are you sure you don’t want to come to the feast?”

James nodded standing up, “Yeah...it’s not really my thing…”

“But you need to eat…”

“I’ll go down to the kitchens later…”

Spencer grinned, “Why does it not surprise me that you know how to get into the kitchens?”

James rolled his eyes as Nate slapped his brother round the back of the head, “See you later…”

“Yeah...later…”

James exited the common room and began his dissent down the staircases. Frowning he noticed that even the staircases had been decorated for Halloween. It wasn’t even a proper holiday! He stepped to the side and pressed close to the wall as a group of Slytherin’s passed. James noticed Fred was at the centre of group. In the two months that they had been students at Hogwarts, James and Fred hadn’t actually spoken. Occasionally a smile was passed between them in the corridor or a knowing nod when a prank occurred, but that was it. It was actually pretty depressing but James was happy in the fact that they had both made friends and were actually happy.

Once they passed, James continued on his journey towards the library. James, unlike either of his parents, actually kind of loved the library. When he was home at Potter Manor he could spend hours upon hours in the library, only surfacing when he was hungry or needed to sleep. Here at Hogwarts, James was pretty mesmerised by the sheer amount of books that were at their disposal. There were so many to look at in the general library that he wasn’t tempted by the restricted section just yet.

James moved towards the back of the library and found Serena surrounded by books at a table tucked right into the back corner of the library. Clearing his throat James took a seat opposite her, smiling when she didn’t look up until she had finished writing the sentence she was on.

“James! Hey...why aren’t you at the feast?”

“Same reason you aren’t...I hate Halloween…”

Serena nodded in understanding, “So...what are you planning to do instead?”

James sighed and pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill, “I have to redo that Defence essay…”

“Ah...the essay on Doxies?”

“Yeah...I really hate Defence…”

Serena sighed, “It’s not my favourite…”

James grinned, “No...because your favourite is Charms….”

“And yours is Transfiguration…”

James nodded, “Yep...although Charms is a close second…”

Serena grinned as James moved to go and find the books that he would require to complete the assignment to that of a better quality than we he first submitted it. The pair worked in near silence, except for the odd question as they checked their work. James finished his Defence essay and moved onto a more enjoyable Potions essay. While he didn’t exactly enjoy Potions, he did find it a whole lot easier that Defence.

By the time the two of them had finished they knew that the feast would be in full swing and that there wouldn’t be any students in the corridors.

James smiled, “Come on...let’s go to the kitchens…”

Serena blinked, “You’ve never taken me to the kitchens before...you and Nate have gone...and you’ve gone with Dominique, Victoire and Teddy...but you’ve never taken me…”

James grinned, “Well now I am...come on…”

James led Serena through the corridors and down the stairs until they got into the entrance hall. They could hear the shouts of laughter from within the Great Hall but they continued on down the stairs and into the dungeon. James and Serena walked down the corridor which they knew lead to the Hufflepuff common room before stopping at the image of a fruit bowl. Leaning forward, James gently tickled the pear, causing the pear to squirm and a green door knob to appear. Twisting the door knob, James led Serena inside.

“Mr Potter! My Potter! Mr Potter!”

Serena grinned James who blushed as several house-elves flocked around him, “You come here a lot?”

“Oh...Mr Potter brought a friend…”

“This is Serena Taylor…”

“Miss Taylor! Miss Taylor! What can we do for Mr Potter and Miss Taylor today?”

James guided Serena over to the table that corresponded to the Gryffindor one directly above in the Great Hall, “We...er...were busy in the library and we didn’t want to walk into the feast late so…”

“Say no more Mr Potter! We are happy to help you!”

Serena watched with a smile as the house-elves prepared some food for James and Serena. She was amazed that she hadn’t come down to the kitchens with James and Nate before then. The ceiling was high and the five tables that corresponded directly with the tables in the Great Hall proved just how huge the room above them was. There were at least one hundred of the elves, dressed in what appeared to be tea-towels with the Hogwarts crest on it.

James leaned in to Serena, “When my Aunt Hermione came to Hogwarts...she started this organisation...SPEW…to try and get more rights for house-elves...the ones here at Hogwarts are happy with their rights….but some of the ones owned by private families are still abused…”

“SPEW?”

“Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare...didn’t actually do much good except anger the ones who worked here...but when she joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures...she started gaining more rights for the elves who were being abused…and...my dad’s elf should be around here somewhere...I apologise in advance for anything that he may say to you…”

“Why should you…”

Serena was broken off by the appearance of Kreacher himself, “Master James...Master James is fraternising with mud-bloods once more….”

“Now, Now Kreacher...Kreacher you know we don’t talk like that….this is Serena Taylor…”

Kreacher bowed while still muttering under his breath, “Miss Taylor…”

James gestured that Kreacher could leave which he did happily. James shrugged apologetically which Serena waved off, “He doesn’t seem like the type to work for your dad…”

“He isn’t...when my dad’s godfather, Sirius Back, died, my dad inherited all of Sirius’ possessions including a house...which would actually be pretty cool if some effort was put into it...and the house came with Kreacher...after Sirius died Kreacher came and worked here but he still officially belongs to my dad - not that my dad ever uses him - everyone is surprised that he is still alive really… Kreacher not my dad…although many are pretty surprised my dad is alive too…”

“Ah the Black family...wasn’t Binns prattling on about them?”

“Yeah...when Sirius escaped from Azkaban...and they knew that Voldemort was back...they restarted the Order of the Phoenix and until Sirius’ death it was based out of the Black Home…”

“And you like that house?”

James shrugged, “Yeah...I guess...sure there’s been both a lot of dark and good magic in that place...but I think it needs some TLC, a lot of cleaning charms and some counter curses….and it would be a warm friendly place to be…and wouldn’t that be the ultimate way to stick it to them…even though their dead….that the house was actually used for good…”

After eating as much food as they possibly could, James and Serena bid the elves goodbye and began the walk up to the Gryffindor tower. They quickly tagged onto the end of a group of Gryffindor students. Once in the common room, they quickly found Nate who was sat with Kent, Chris, Laura and Cora.

Nate grinned up at them, “Hey! Did you get those essays done?”

“Yep...you enjoy the feast?”

“Yeah...the bats were a bit creepy but I survived...but Longbottom noticed that neither of you were there…”

“I can handle Longbottom…”

Kent held out a bucket full of sweets, “Happy Halloween!”


	14. Serena's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of J.K Rowling and Harry Potter's birthday's today (uploaded 31st July 2015), here is Serena's birthday. Thank you to everyone who is taking this journey with me and once again all mistakes are mine xx

By mid-November, Hogwarts had several layers of snow coating the ground and icicles hung from much of stone architecture around the castle. The covered icy patches made travelling to Herbology or to the Quidditch Pitch (for Serena’s lessons) treacherous. However, that didn’t even compare to the poor players on the House teams whose Captains were still holding practices. James, Nate and Serena had lost count of how many times Spencer had complained to them while wrapping himself in as many blankets as he could possibly find in front of the fire.

It looked to be setting in for one of the coldest winters on record but that didn’t faze James. He loved winter. He loved curling up in front of the fire with a good book and large mug of steaming hot chocolate (preferably with whipped cream and marshmallows). The only downside to his plan while at Hogwarts was that he still had classes to attend, and while the first year flying lessons had been cancelled until Spring, Herbology was still in the Greenhouses. While it was warm once you actually got inside of the greenhouse, getting there itself was the challenge.

When James had finally managed to drag himself out of bed on a particularly cold morning on Saturday 15th November, he was surprised but also pleased to remember that it was a Hogsmeade Weekend, leaving the common room almost deserted for the entire day. Sighing happily, James scratched Jinx behind the ears as she purred contently. He couldn’t quite believe how big she had gotten in the past three months. Once he was sure that she was happy and no longer wanted any attention, he dressed quickly in order to prevent himself from getting to cold before moving over to wake Nate.

“Nate! Nate...Nathaniel!”

Nate rolled over and opened one bleary eye staring at James like he had just been asked to eat a flobberworm, “What?”

“Come on...get up...nearly everyone is at Hogsmeade...so we can set up in front of the best fireplace.”

“...Set up? Set up for what?”

James groaned and hit Nate over the head with a pillow, “Serena’s Birthday you idiot!”

Nate sat up quickly, “Bloody hell!”

James let out a snort of laughter, “Are you sure you haven’t met my Uncle Ron?”

Nate shrugged, “Positive...well...you better move so I can get ready...meet you in the common room?”

“Yep...remember your present - you have got her a present, right?”

“Of course I have!”

“Just checking...see you in a bit…”

James moved back over to his trunk and pulled out several wrapped packages, causing Nate to stare at him surprise.

“Please tell me they aren’t all from you…”

“And if they are?”

“I am the worst friend in the history of forever….”

James shook his head, “Not the worst friend...I think Peter Pettigrew has you beat on that one...but don’t worry...they aren’t all from me...there’s present from Teddy and Vic...Dominique too...according to Dominique...if it wasn’t for Serena she wouldn’t hang around with us as much…”

Nate sighed, “Thank merlin...wait...does this mean I get presents from them on my birthday?”

James shrugged, “They like Serena...jury’s still out on you to be honest…”

Nate grinned, “Oh haha…”

James laughed, “See you downstairs…”

James made his way down the stairs with the presents balanced carefully on top of one another, with Jinx following close behind him. Once he entered the common room he was pleased to see that the best fireplace was indeed free of students. It was the best fireplace as it happened to be out of the way and surrounded by the comfiest sofas and chairs in the entire Gryffindor common room. James placed the presents down on the sofa, chuckling as Jinx jumped up onto the sofa, walking around in a circle before curling up and watching James organise the presents. 

James knew that Serena had been pretty sad that she couldn’t spend her birthday with her parents this year, so James had made it his and Nate’s task to give Serena the best birthday that they could possibly could. They couldn’t replace her parents but they could try and show her just how magical (pardon the pun) her birthday could be at Hogwarts.  
James settled himself down in the corner of the sofa and pulled at the sleeves of his worn jumper that he had been given a few Christmases ago by his Grandma Molly. It didn’t matter that he had been given others in more recent Christmases, this one was by far his favourite. Curling his legs up underneath him, James settled back on the sofa to wait for Nate and Serena. He hoped that Nate would appear before Serena as he didn’t want to keep Serena waiting. that wasn’t a good thing to do on any other day, let alone her birthday.

Nate stumbled into the common room, a present cradled in his arms. He quickly deposited the present next to the others and settled into one of the armchairs running a hand through his hair.

“How long do you think she’ll be?”

“As long as she wants...it’s her birthday…”

“Then why did you make me get up?”

“Nate….it’s Serena’s birthday...put a little effort in.”

“Okay...Okay...fine...but just so you know I expect the same treatment on my…”

“On your what?”

Nate and James turned to see Serena stood there, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing her glasses for a change. James and Nate jumped to their feet.

“Happy Birthday!!”

Serena blushed as she took in the scene in front of her. The roaring fire in the best fireplace in the common room, the brightly wrapped gifts and the two boys who she was actually surprised to see out of bed before noon on a Saturday.

“You...ah...is this...is this for me?”

James nodded while Nate grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her forward towards the present. She smiled as Jinx moved out of the way so that she could sit down, laughing when Jinx moved to curl up on James’ lap.

“This is all for you...happy birthday!”

“You guys...really….didn’t need to do anything…”

Nate grinned, “We wanted to…” ignoring James rolling his eyes, he continued, “That’s what friends are for, right? Now come on! Open your presents!”

Serena nodded laughing as she picked one up which was wrapped in midnight blue wrapping paper. James grinned, “That one is from Vic and Teddy...as you can tell Vic wrapped it…” 

Serena looked up surprise clearly evident on her face, “They...they got me gifts too?”

James nodded, “And Dom…”

“But...but….I….”

James smiled, “They wanted to...otherwise they wouldn’t get you anything...trust me...in our family, if you’ve had an argument with someone close to Christmas, Easter or your birthday, you can guarantee that they won’t get you anything...they may only be 9 but Rox and Rose always complain when they have to give a gift to each other…”

Nate raised an eyebrow, “They don’t get on?”

James shook his head, “No...it’s best to be well out of the way when they argue...I dread the day when they actually get wands...it’s bad enough with all the accidental magic...but when they know how to use magic…” James shivered, no more words needed to explain what would happen.

Serena slowly unwrapped the gift, smiling as she revealed a red jumper with a sparkling silver necklace laid on top. Serena gently lifted the necklace up and placed it to side and slowly unfolded it to fully take in the jumper.

James rolled his eyes, “They definitely like you…”

Serena examined the piece, “This is...this is too much...I can’t take this...I…”

James leaned over and inspected the label on the piece, “She definitely wants you to have this...this is more from Vic than Teddy...I guess that explains the badly wrapped gift in yellow wrapping paper...I thought Dom was a better wrapper than that…”

“What...What do you mean?”

James grinned, “Delacour Designs...Vic’s always been a little - okay - a lot obsessed with fashion...over the summer she started making her own clothes...and to make it look more professional….she put a little label in them...Delacour Designs...she wants you to have that and she will be offended if you try and return it…”

Serena looked up to meet James’ eyes, “She…..she designed this? It’s amazing…”

James grinned and said jokingly, “Be sure to tell her that...she’s part French...she loves compliments.”

Serena giggled, carefully folding the jumper and placing the necklace back on top of it. She placed the jumper and necklace down on the arm of the chair before reaching to the badly wrapped gift that James had mentioned must be from Teddy. Opening it just as carefully as the last, she could practically hear Nate and James telling her to hurry up, even though they weren’t saying anything. Serena burst out laughing when she finally revealed the present to be a pair of Quidditch gloves with a note attached saying, ‘Because everyone knows you and Jamie will make the house team next year, Teddy :)’.

Serena handed Nate the gloves who immediately began inspecting them, “These are the newest design...Spence got these really recently but he won’t let me try them out…”

“And I won’t either…” Serena said with a grin taking the gloves back.

She then reached for the other present wrapped in yellow causing James to grin.

“Leaving our presents ‘til last...saving the best ‘til last...smart choice…”

Serena rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at James as she unwrapped the gift, a slow smile crept onto her face as she took in the gift. It was a silver photo frame with a wizarding photograph inside of James, Nate, Dominique, Victoire, Teddy and herself that had been taken by Kayla one afternoon by the Lake. She watched as she pushed James and Nate side-wards after they whispered something into her ear, Nate falling onto Dominique while James fell into Teddy, as Victoire and herself high-fived.

“My first wizarding photograph…” Serena whispered happily.

“So you like it? Dom was worried you wouldn’t like it…” James whispered back.

Serena nodded, “I love it…” 

Nate leaned forward whispering, “Why are we whispering?”

Laughing, Serena placed the photo frame down next to her other gifts as Jinx started to play with the now balled up yellow and blue wrapping paper. Reaching forward she grabbed the next gift, a rather large box which caused Nate to blush.

“Okay...so before you open this...I had my Gran send something over...because I knew you’d love it...but my Gran has only taught my sister to make it and…well...I’m sorry if you don’t like it...or it isn’t personal enough or…”

Serena hadn’t been paying any attention to Nate as she unwrapped the wrapping paper to reveal a white box. Opening the lid she smiled as she revealed several different cookies and cupcakes, placing the box down with the lid closed, she stood up and pulled a still rambling Nate into a hug.

“I love it…” 

“Oh...er...right...that’s good...very good...they were all made the muggle way...but the box is charmed to keep them fresh for up to three weeks…”

Serena retook her seat and inspected the contents of the box more closely, “Your Grandmother makes these?”

Nate nodded, “Yeah...and my little sister...she might be 10 but she's a natural...Gran bought the old Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour over the summer...she's a muggleborn and her parents ran an ice cream parlour in the muggle world...but she is a really great baker too...my sister prefers baking to making ice cream...so…”

Serena looked up, closing the lid to ensure that the charm would work for as long as possible, “I think I walked past that place…”

“Hmm...we live above the shop too...so you both know where to find me…”

James grinned, “You live in Diagon Alley?”

Nate nodded, “Only as of this summer...but it was pretty cool then...we’ll see what its like over Christmas…”

James and Serena nodded as Serena reached for the last gift. Pulling the box forward she peeled off the wrapping paper revealing a plain brown box underneath, opening the box she pulled out a bag full of Honeydukes Chocolate.

“Are you two trying to make me fat?” 

Laughing the boys both shook their heads.

“But...how? We aren’t supposed to leave the castle…”

James shrugged, “As much as it would impress my Uncle George, Uncle Ron and possibly my dad to tell you I sneaked out...I gave Teddy the money and asked him to get them for you…”

Serena grinned before reaching in and taking out a small box. The box was a dark mahogany colour with an owl etched into the lid. She slowly lifted the lid and smiled when an owl, which bore an uncanny resemblance to her own owl Spud, began to spin slowly and light tinkering tune playing from the box. 

Serena stared wide eyed at James who blushed slightly ducking his head, “How?”

James shrugged, “I transfigured the box and charmed the owl...which is supposed to be Spud by the way, to spin and for the music to play…”

“But...but that’s...that’s really difficult magic…”

James just shrugged as Serena placed the box down, standing up and pulling James to his feet causing Jinx to purr and to jump down in front of the fire, as Serena pulled him into a hug pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Nate rolled his eyes, “I knew my gift wasn’t personal enough…”

Serena pulled back, “Thank you! Both of you! Thank you!”


	15. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story and is continuing on this journey with me. You can check out pics, headcanons and more at the tumblr page associated with this work: www.throughthewitchesglass.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks xx

The snow continued to fall over the next few weeks, making conditions in the grounds challenging. Hagrid had even complained about the weather as he dragged the twelve Christmas Trees into the Great Hall. The spirit of Christmas and Holiday Cheer seemed to fill the halls. Pranks, particularly those pulled by Teddy and James for this special occasion, with holiday themed pranks. The pranks that were clearly being orchestrated by Fred at the Slytherin table had a holiday twist, but were still pretty similar to the ones that they had been pulling before the start of December.

Seeing the way that the castle had been decorated made James and Dominique wish that they could stay at Hogwarts. But their parents had been very clear the letters that they had sent them, this year they had to return home but they would discuss staying at Hogwarts for a future Christmas.

James and Serena rolled their eyes as they watched Nate and Spencer try and cram as much of their belongings into their trunks as they possibly could without actually folding or organising anything. The last few items were pushed down into the trunks, lids were quickly snapped closed and the buckles were tightly fastened.

“You could have used magic, you know?” Serena said mildly as they made their way out of the common room, leaving the trunks to be collected and transported to the train by house elves. James had Jinx in her cage which was padded out with several blankets to help with the cold and Serena had Spud in a cage too. He wasn’t looking to happy about the prospect of going outside.

Spencer rolled his eyes, “Thanks for that helpful hint Serena...you could have reminded us of that before we packed…”

Serena shrugged, “It was fun watching you struggle.”

Nate looked up at his older brother, “Now...don’t bite my head off...but why are you with us and not your friends?”

Spencer smiled, “I won’t bite your head off...and they’re all staying at Hogwarts this year...but as you know Gran wants all of us home...so you’re stuck with me...and probably Xan if whatever girl he’s seeing isn’t going home…”

“Why does Gran want us at home so badly? I mean...I guess I get it but…”

Spencer forced a smiled, “First Christmas without Mum and Dad...I know Fliss is struggling but…”

“She hasn’t said anything in her letters to me…”

“You know Fliss...doesn’t matter that she is technically the youngest….she always feels like she has to protect us...she probably didn’t want you worry...she didn’t say anything to me but Bran did…”

“Who’s Fliss? And Bran?” James asked.

Nate grinned, “Our siblings...twins...Brandon and Felicity...Brandon is older by 14 minutes...they’ll start Hogwarts in September.”

Serena blinked, “Poor girl...she has you two as her brothers…”

Spencer and Nate rolled their eyes while James laughed.

“Youngest of 5...4 older brother - not sure who’s more protective of her to be honest.” Nate chuckled.

Spencer grinned, “And surely we are better than Xander? Surely you can give us that much…”

Serena smiled, “Maybe…”

“We’ll take that.”

Once the group had settled onto the Hogwarts Express, they were soon joined by Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and Kayla. Somehow they managed to fit the eight of them into the compartments relatively comfortably. Not that it was a problem that so many of them were in the compartment was a bad thing, there was something to be said for body heat.  
Serena was amazed to listen to the ways that the magical community celebrated Christmas. Many of the traditions were strikingly similar but there were things that she had just assumed were universal things that practically everyone did over the festive period but she was quickly discovering that those ‘universal tasks’ were inherently muggle in nature. One thing that Serena did notice was that Nate and Spencer had grown unusually quiet when discussing their Christmas plans. She assumed it was because this would be the first Christmas without their parents but she couldn’t be sure. 

Mid-way through their journey back to Kings Cross, they were joined by Xander. Serena and James had always been slightly mystified by Xander. He was a 5th Year Slytherin and the new Captain of the Quidditch Team, yet he didn’t seem too concerned about actually getting decent (let alone good) grades. Instead he was more concerned with sleeping with the majority of Hogwarts.

Spencer looked up, “Got bored?”

Xander rolled his eyes, running a hand through is dark hair, “Funny but actually she’s staying at Hogwarts….”

Nate grinned, “She? How vague?”

Xander chuckled, “Sophie…”

“I thought you were seeing...Maggie?”

“She was last week…”

Spencer rolled his eyes, “You are my moral guiding light, you know that?”

Xander maturely stuck his tongue out at his brother.

The rest of the journey back to Hogwarts passed in a lot of laughter with Spencer and Nate cheering up at the appearance of their older brother. As they moved further south the amount of snow present in the fields that they passed became less and less until they reached London which there was no snow at all. Pulling into Platform 9 and ¾ , the occupants of the train began to collect their belongings. Everyone grinned as they noticed that Jinx was fast asleep and snoring, something that they hadn’t been able to hear over the chatter during the train ride. Gathering their belongings and doing a quick sweep of the compartment to ensure that they hadn’t left anything behind, they stepped off the train and onto the cold platform. Serena quickly pulled Nate into hug but burst out laughing as Spencer wrapped his arms around them both.

“Promise me you’ll owl?”

Nate nodded, “Promise…I’ll see you both after Christmas - though you know where to find me….”

James grinned, “Bye...Merry Christmas…”

“Merry Christmas…”

Xander, Spencer and Nate loaded the luggage carts, waved goodbye and moved over to where an elderly lady was stood waiting for them. James turned to see that Dominique had already bid goodbye to Kayla who had disappeared without so much as a Merry Christmas.

Teddy rolled his eyes, “She doesn’t talk much does she?”

“She has a crush on James…”

James choked back a cough causing Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and Serena to laugh, “She has?”

Dominique nodded grinning, “Yep….it’s actually pretty weird…”

“Thanks…”

“No offense...she just talks about you a lot...that’s the weird bit...it’s why she doesn’t talk much around you lot…”

Victoire grinned and waved as she caught sight of her father, turning her attention back to James as they pushed through the crowds ignoring the excited whispers as they passed, “I bet that is annoying...it’s sweet though...she has a rush on our Jamie...hey! Maybe one day they’ll get married and your best friend will actually be family!”

James shook his head quickly causing Teddy to laugh and ruffle his hair, “You never know Jamie...you never know…”

“Never know what?”

The group looked up to see Bill, Fleur, George and Ginny. The group shook their heads mumbling “nothing,” at Ginny’s seemingly innocent question.

Serena made a move to separate herself from the family but was stopped when Dominique grabbed a hold of her hand, “No...wait...Mum, Dad, Uncle George, Aunt Ginny...this is Serena…”

George grinned, “Serena...nice to meet you - are you in Hufflepuff with Dom?”

Serena shook her head, “No Sir...I’m in Gryffindor with James…”

“Yeah...Dom - she’s my friend before yours…”

Dominique turned and stuck her tongue out at James who laughed.

George rolled his eyes, “Please call me George...I’m not old enough to be called Sir…”

Ginny smiled warmly at Serena, “Are your parents here?”

Serena nodded, “On the other side of the wall...they’re muggles….”

“Right then...well…come on.”

The group hadn’t paid too much attention when Fred had eventually joined the group. They quickly made their way off the platform, with Serena pulling James into a tight hug as she bid the group goodbye before making her way over to her parents who were stood smiling at her.

Ginny turned to Teddy and James, “Right…come on then you two...there’s a car waiting…”

Teddy blinked, “A car?”

“Yes...now come on…”

Teddy pressed a kiss onto Victoire’s lips causing Bill to mutter how Teddy was lucky that he liked him. James, however, looked at his mum curiously.

“Why? Why is there a car? Where’s dad?”

George pressed a comforting hand onto James’ shoulder as Ginny replied with a tight smile, “We’ll talk about it at home...I promise…”

“Mum…”

“When we get home...I promise.”

Teddy and James followed Ginny out of the station after bidding a quick farewell to Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, George and Fred. Ginny quickly helped them to load their trunks into the ministry issued vehicle. The journey back to Potter was relatively quick but the tension within the car was heavy. Ginny glanced at her son who was staring blankly out of the window. She wanted to reach over and take a hold of his hand. Instead she watched as Teddy slung his arm around James shoulder whispering something in his ear that caused a small smile to appear on James’ face even for the briefest of moments.

After unloading their trunks and getting themselves settled again in their bedrooms at the Manor, they each made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Ginny was waiting for them with a fresh batch of hot chocolate. Even though Teddy didn’t actually live at Potter manor, he had always had his own room, something he had initially been scared to lose when James was born. 

Settling down into seats at the dining table, they each pulled the mug of hot chocolate which was loaded with cream and marshmallows forward, looking up at Ginny curiously.

“Ginny...what’s going on? Where’s Harry?”

Ginny sighed and sat down in the seat opposite, “That is a very good question actually...Harry...was on a case...of which I am not sure of the details….but there was some...er...complications...and er…”

James looked up wide eyed, “Complications? Mum...where’s dad? Is he...he...missing?”

Ginny let out a sigh and nodded softly, “Yeah...they...er...they have leads….Ron is leading the task force - they are positive they know where he is...it’s actually getting to him that’s causing some problems.”

“Problems? Ginny...is he going to be home for Christmas?”

“I...They don’t know.”

Several hours passed in relative silence in Potter Manor, Teddy had disappeared up into his room not long after Victoire had fallen (albeit gracefully) out of the Floo and straight into Teddy’s arms. Ginny had remained in the kitchen, cleaning, cooking, doing anything that would keep her mind of the fact that once again she didn’t know whether Harry would return home to her. She knew that in a few hours, Percy would bring Albus and Lily home; and she wanted the house to have as much Christmas Spirit for them as she could possibly muster, knowing that they didn’t really understand what was going on. She kept glancing out of the window into the garden, specifically towards the tree-house, where she knew, even if he hadn’t said anything, was where James had gone.

The tree-house had always been James’ go to place when he was upset or angry. Ginny and harry had never been too sure about what had initially attracted James to seek comfort within the tree-house. Albus and Lily had never been particularly interested in the tree-house that had clearly been James Potter I’s tree-house when he had lived at the manor with his parents. Maybe that was why James was so attracted to the wooded structure, it was a connection with his namesake.

Ginny turned when she heard the Floo once more and smiled when this time she saw a young Lucy Weasley. Her smile soon turned into a frown, “Lucy...what are you doing here? Where’s your dad?”

Lucy shrugged, “I came to see Dragon...and Dad is with Molly, Albus and Lily….Mum’s at work…”

Ginny moved forward, “Did you tell your Dad that you were flooing here?”

Lucy looked down and shook her head. Ginny cursed quietly under her breath moving over to the fireplace, calling out the address of Percy and Audrey’s address and sticking her head into the fire.

“Perce!”

“Ginny...hey can’t talk right now...Lucy has…”

“She‘s here Percy...she flood here…”

“WHAT?”

“She’s safe Perce...she came to see Dragon...she’s fine…”

“She’s in trouble that’s what she is…”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Hey...why don’t you bring the kids here? Teddy and Vic are in Teddy’s room and I think James has locked himself in the tree-house...Lucy can go see Dragon with you and I can check on James….”

Percy thought about the proposition for a moment before nodding. Ginny pulled her head out of the floo and guided Molly to take a seat at the dining table. Minutes later Albus, then Lily, then Molly and finally Percy appeared out of the Floo. Lily and Albus moved forward quickly attaching themselves to their mother’s slight frame. Lily pulled back looking up at her mum teary eyed, “Is Teddy here?”

“Yes but he’s….” Ginny didn’t have time to finish her sentence before Lily had taken off up the stairs towards Teddy’s room. She just hoped that Teddy and Vic weren’t doing anything that would mentally scar her daughter. Once she was sure that Liy hadn’t screamed and had instead been welcomed warmly into Teddy’s room by Victoire’s warm voice, she returned her attention to Albus, attempting to hold back a grin as Percy told Lucy off.

“Hey Al...why don’t we go up and check on Teddy and Vic?”

“Is dad home yet?”

“Not yet sweetheart...come on…”

Ginny and Albus left Percy, Molly and Lucy in the kitchen who nodded when Ginny glanced out towards the tree-house. They quickly and quietly made their way upstairs letting themselves into Teddy’s room. Ginny let out a soft laugh when she noticed that Lily was attached to Teddy like a limpet while Victoire sat with a smile one her face watching from the desk chair.

“Aunt Ginny...hey Al…”

Albus waved shyly at his cousin before moving towards Teddy and attaching himself to Teddy’s other side. Teddy let out a chuckle, his hair switching from turquoise to pink and back to turquoise again. 

“How’re you doing Teddy?”

Teddy shrugged, “Okay I guess...where’s Jamie?”

“The tree-house...I was actually gonna head out and talk to him….see if I can coax him down…”

“I’ll go talk to him Aunt Ginny…”

Ginny turned her attention to her eldest niece, “You don’t have to do that…”

Victoire stood up, “I want to…I’ll see you in a bit.”

When Victoire made her way up into the tree-house, taking a seat beside James, she didn’t actually do much talking. As soon as she had wrapped her arms around James’ slight frame, he had burst into tears. So instead of talking, she sat holding him close, allowing him to cry into her shoulder.

The next few days passed in a flurry of frantic floo and patronus messages. Albus and Lily were seemingly passed between whichever family member was willing to look after them. James spent a lot of time with Teddy or down at his horse, Dragon’s, stable down at the bottom of the property. It wasn’t necessarily unusual for members of the family to suddenly visit the Potter household unannounced but more than ever people seemed to visit, always claiming that they just wanted to check in and see how they were doing. How did they think they were doing? Their husband, father and Godfather was missing! What did they think? That they’d be skipping around the house drinking eggnog and baking cookies like nothing had happened?

The majority of the adults were trying to keep any of the children from looking at any of the newspapers or magazines or listening to the wireless, because they knew that rumours were being spread about what had happened. When in truth, no one except for Harry knew what had happened. And Harry wasn’t exactly available to talk at that moment.

On Christmas Eve, James was stood in Dragon’s stable softly massaging her neck. James had always been a little obsessed with Dragon’s and had a stuffed one when he was young child. When he had first set eyes on the then foal that his parents had bought him after he had fallen in love with riding, it was clear that the obvious choice for a name was Dragon. While he had been at Hogwarts, he knew that Lucy had been visiting the horse. The little seven year old had fallen in love with horse riding and Dragon almost as much as James had. 

“Hey Jamie…”

James jumped and turned around, surprised to see that Fred was stood there. The pair hadn’t really spoken since Fred had been sorted into Slytherin and even once they had arrived home for the holidays, this was the first time that they had seen each other since the train station.

“Fred…”

Fred stepped forward, resting his forearms on the stable door. He was just tall enough to see over his arms, “I…I…I heard about your Dad…I…I didn’t know whether you wanted to see me…”

James blinked, “I…of course I want to see you - you’re my cousin…”

“You have other cousins…”

“None like you…”

Fred snorted with laughter as Dragon nudged his arms with her nose, “I am pretty special…but seriously…”

“That is my name…”

“Shut up you prick! Seriously…I…I’m sorry I’ve been distant this term…ignoring you and Dom when you tried to approach me or talk to me…I just...”

James nodded, “I get it…you don’t need to say anything…how’s it going anyway? Being a snake?”

Fred chuckled, “It’s good…I’m friends with these two guys Harry and Alex…”

“So it’s them you’ve been pulling pranks with?”

Fred nodded grinning, “Don’t think I didn’t see that you and Teddy were pulling some before we came home…they were pretty good…why haven’t you been doing any pranks for the rest of the term?”

James shrugged, “Saving them for special occasions…”

“Hmm…here…Aunt Ginny gave me these sandwiches to bring down…said you skipped lunch…”

James shook his head refusing to meet Fred’s eye, “No thanks…I’m good…”

“You need to eat Jamie….I know that you don’t when you get upset, scared, stressed or nervous…Aunt Ginny may not have realised it fully yet…but you’ve got to eat…”

“Can’t we go back to talking about pranks?”

“Eat Jamie…if I have to force this down you then I will…”

James nodded in defeat taking one of the sandwiches. He carefully broke a tiny piece off, popped it in his mouth, chewing it slowly. Fred was about to say something about how James should actually eat the full sandwich when their Uncle Bill appeared, a smile on his face.

“Uncle Bill…what are you…”

“They found you dad James…”

James blinked, “Is he…okay?”

“He’s fine…he’s in St Mungo's…its protocol…few scratches…couple of broken bones that will be fixed in a few hours…but he’s fine…”

“Can I…can I see him?”

Bill nodded, gesturing for James and Fred to follow him, Potter Manor had always had anti-apparition charms placed upon it, “Yeah…Ginny is already at St Mungo's…with Al and Lily…Teddy and Vic were in London with Dom, Louis and Fleur….so they should all be there too…in fact nearly everyone is at the Hospital…”

Fred looked up, “Will Uncle Harry be home for Christmas?”

Bill nodded as James and Fred each grasped a hold of an arm each, “Yeah he will….now hold tight…”

They arrived at St Mungoes in the middle of what seemed to be a media circus. The press were pushing their way forward through the hospital, trying to find out whatever little detail they could. Not that it really mattered as they would just make something up which would make the papers sell quicker no matter what answer they received. The arrival of James only seemed to fuel the questions but Bill quickly guided the two boys through the crowd of people and down into a private area of St Mungo's. James didn’t pay too much attention to what floor they were on but soon found himself being pulled into his Grandmother’s arms.

“We were wondering when you’d arrive dear…how are you? Now….lets go in and see…”

Ron stepped forward, his eyes tired and his hair a mess, the last few days searching for his best friend had been frantic, “Mum…let James go and join Gin, Al and Lils…yeah? They don’t need us all in there…”

“But Ron…dear…”

Ron chuckled and pulled James forward, “I’ll deliver him straight to Gin and Harry…you’ll see Harry soon enough…”

Ron guided James forward, aware that the rest of the family were watching the pair of them closely, and led him into the room. Ron pushed James in front of him not paying enough attention when James stopped abruptly in the doorway.

“Oi…what…you…”

Inside the room, Ginny was sat next to the bed with Albus and Teddy, while Lily was curled up against Harry’s right side. The family looked up when they heard the door opening, a wider smile appearing on Harry’s face.

“Jamie…hey…come here…”

James rushed forward clambering up onto the bed on his father’s left side, not bothered by the fact that he was eleven so surely he was too old to be cuddling his dad. Harry let out a huff of laughter as he tightened his hold around both James and Lily.

“I’m fine…I promise…everything’s okay….”

James looked up at his dad with the same wide eyes that he used to use when he had a question as toddler, “You don’t have to be an Auror do you? You’ll stay home now? For good?”

Ginny and Ron, who despite telling his mother to leave the Potter’s in peace had remained in the room, let out a soft chuckle.

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss into James’ hair, “I won’t be an Auror if you don’t go back to Hogwarts after the holidays….”

James frowned and sighed, “Fine…”

A few hours later and the Potter’s and Teddy finally left the hospital. The Weasley’s had left at various points during those hours with just Ron and Hermione remaining while Rose and Hugo went and stayed at the Burrow for the night.

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione and Ginny both continued to fuss over Harry when they returned to Potter Manor. Harry, having long since learnt it was best to shut up and put up when they got like this, allowed himself to settle down in the Master Bedroom with Lily and Albus still attached to his side. Teddy had gone to spend Christmas Eve night back at his Grandmother’s house before everyone would go to the Burrow the next day. Ron moved forward to where James was sat with his back resting against the wall in the corner of his bedroom. Bones cracking Ron settled down on the floor next to his Godson.

“Hey…”

“Hey…”

Ron really wasn’t very good at this.

“So…er….Fred said….that…er…you haven’t really been eating the past couple of days…”

“Yeah well neither have you…”

“I’m an adult…”

James let out a snort of laughter causing Ron to roll his eyes.

“What I meant is…he said that you haven’t been eating because you were scared for your dad…and I get that…when me, your dad and Hermione were searching for Horcrux’s I was…”

“Have you got a point here Uncle Ron?”

“Right…er…well….you need to eat Kiddo…you need to eat something before you go to bed…Fred was convinced that you had only eaten that little bit of sandwich today…that’s not healthy…”

“I’m fine…”

“Are you James?”

James nodded, “Was just worried about dad…”

Ron sighed seeing that he wasn’t getting anywhere with this. Why Hermione had given him this task, he would never have a clue.

“Okay Kiddo…listen…if you need to talk to someone…you know where I am…okay? Promise if you need anything…or you feel upset…or scared or angry….that you’ll talk to me? Promise?”

“Okay Uncle Ron…I promise…are you done?”

“Don't give me attitude - You’re not a teenager yet Kid…but yeah I’m done…Merry Christmas Jamie…”

“Merry Christmas Uncle Ron…”


	16. James' Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this work xx

The rest of the Christmas Holidays had passed in a blur of Celestina Warbeck, cookies and an overabundance of wrapping paper. Ron and Hermione had kept a close eye on James after Fred had approached them with his concerns and Ron had spoken to him. They noticed that he ate less than he normally did on Christmas Day, but not little enough to draw attention to himself. It appeared that none of the other members of the extended brood had noticed James quietness and lack of appetite. If they did, they hadn’t said anything. By the time Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Fred and James returned back to Hogwarts, James was arguably much better than he had been before, causing Ron to let his strange behaviour over Christmas go, putting it down to his missing father. Hermione on the other hand wasn’t so willing to just let it go. When was she ever willing to just let something go?

Back at Hogwarts, James had fallen back into his routine easily, spending the majority of his time with Serena and Nate. Fred, who had left James out of most of pranks over the Holidays, was back to his old tricks. The pranks becoming more and more elaborate. Dominique seemed determined to actually try and improve her Charms and Transfiguration grades, enlisting the help of Teddy and Victoire. It really was a testament to how much they loved Dominique that they weren’t getting frustrated with her attempts.

The first few weeks of the term passed in a blur of flurries of snow, snowball fights and the occasional explosion that was caused when Dominique got a charm wrong. By the time of James’ 12th birthday, they had all gotten used to being back at Hogwarts. That Thursday morning, when James and Nate made their way down the stairs into the common room, Serena was stood at the base of the stairs waiting for them. As soon as she saw James she moved forward wrapping her arms tightly around him in a tight hug.

“Happy Birthday!”

Nate rolled his eyes, “I hope I get similar treatment on my birthday…”

James grinned, “Thanks…”

The trio began their journey down to the Great Hall, James blushed and ducked his head as people he didn’t know shouted out wishing him a Happy Birthday. Nate and Serena pressed closer into James’ side as if they were protecting him from the well-wishers. Eventually they made their way down the stairs and into the Great Hall. They quickly settled themselves down at the Gryffindor table, jumping in surprise when Spencer sat down next to them. A very badly wrapped present in his hands.

“Here….Happy Birthday….”

James shook his head, “Thanks but I…”

Spencer grinned, “Just take the gift.”

James blushed and took the gift, shoving into his bag causing Spencer to laugh. Throughout breakfast more and more people came over to give gifts to James wishing him a happy birthday. James didn’t recognise any of them. He just muttered a thanks and allowed the presents to pile up at the end of the Gryffindor table. Towards the end of breakfast Teddy, Victoire, Dominique and Kayla joined them at the Gryffindor table each armed with presents.

Teddy pulled James into a hug ruffling his hair, “Happy Birthday Jamie…”

James grinned hugging Teddy tightly, surprising Teddy at the strength of the hug. He tightened his arms around the younger boy, sharing a concerned glance with Victoire over James’ shoulder.

“You okay Jamie?”

“Pretty much the entirety of Hogwarts has wished me happy birthday and brought me a gift...I don’t like it Teddy…”

Teddy sighed releasing his arms as Victoire and Dominique pulled him into a hug, “I’m sorry Jamie...if there was something I could do to stop it...I would…”

James nodded as he was released from Victoire and Dominique’s arms, jumping slightly when he noticed Kayla was stood there for the first time.

“H...H...Happy Birthday….” Kayla held out a present wrapped in yellow wrapping paper.

James blushed as he took the present remembering what Dominique had said before Christmas, “Thanks....”

Dominique shared a smile with Victoire. This was turning out to be just like the stories they had been told about their Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Kayla was even a redhead. 

Nate shrugged, “Come on...by the time we have gotten all of this all the way up to the tower, it’ll be time for Defence…”

James sighed, “Don’t remind me…”

Victoire frowned as her, Teddy and Dominique helped Nate, Serena, Spencer and James gather up all of the gifts, “You still struggling?”

James rolled his eyes, “Not today Vic...please?”

“Okay...but you know where to find me…”

Dominique rolled her eyes, “Snogging Teddy in the library…”

Teddy choked on his bite of toast and glanced up noticing that Victoire’s cheeks were tinged red, “When did you see us in the library?”

“Every time I ask you for help with Charms or Transfiguration….”

Teddy ran a hand through his now pink hair, “Er...right...sorry about that…”

“No you’re not...but its fine...now excuse us or me and Kayla will be late for Potions…”

Slowly the group separated, with Teddy joining the rest of the 6th Year’s on his way to Care of Magical Creatures, Victoire heading up to Ancient Runes while the Gryffindor’s made their way up to the tower, their arms full of James’ birthday presents. Spencer deposited his armful of presents on to James’ bed and waved as he made his way to Divination. James stared down at all of the presents, the majority from people he didn’t know. Carefully he began to separate the gifts from people he did know into a neat pile on his pillows while piling all of the other presents against the wall in between his and Nate’s bed.

Serena scrunched her nose up as she took in the boys dorm, “How exactly can you live like this?”

Nate rolled his eyes as he fell back onto his bed, gesturing for Serena to join him. She smiled softly and clambered up onto Nate’s bed, her smile growing when Jinx jumped up onto her lap. James sat crossed legged on his own bed and began to open his presents as Serena and Nate bickered about who Jinx loved the most out of the two of them. From Victoire he had a new scarf and a bar of his favourite Honeydukes chocolate; from Teddy four muggle books, from Nate, a selection of products from his Grandmother’s shop; from Serena another muggle book (they really did know him well); from Spencer a Puddlemere United T-Shirt; from Kayla a large box of chocolates and from Dominique a card with an I Owe You inside of it, making him laugh. He put the box of chocolates from Kayla to the side remembering the story his dad had told him about a box of chocolates that had been spiked with a love potion from someone with a crush on Harry that his Uncle Ron had gotten his hands on.

“Thanks guys...seriously...you didn’t have to…”

Serena rolled her eyes, “You’re our friend...of course we got you something for your birthday…”

Nate grinned, “And your name is Sirius…”

James laughed and moved over to Nate’s bed, dislodging Jinx as he pulled them both into a tight hug. The trio laughed loudly but broke about when someone behind them coughed. Turning around but remaining in a heap on Nate’s bed they grinned up at Kent and Chris who were staring at them in amusement.

“Er...should we ask?”

“I was just saying thanks for my presents…”

Kent rolled his eyes, “If that’s what we’re going with...if you don’t hurry up though...we’ll be late for Defence…”

James sighed as he, Nate and Serena rose to their feet straightening their uniforms as they did so. Quickly they all gathered their belongings and made their way towards Defence Against the Dark Arts. They had barely taken their seats in the classroom when Professor Grey moved forward towards James, a smile on her face.

“Mr Potter...you are being requested down at Professor Hagrid’s hut...don’t worry about this class...I’m sure that Miss Taylor and Mr Holland will be willing to share their note...now off you go…”

James shared a confused look with Serena and Nate but didn’t dare argue with Professor Grey. He quickly shoved his book, quill and parchment back into his bag and made his way out of the classroom, turning to stare back at the door in confusion as it was closed behind him. Slowly James made his way down to Hagrid’s hut next to the Forbidden Forest, he pulled his robe tightly around himself to try and keep himself warm from the snow that was beginning to fall. He was all for tradition but wizarding clothing really wasn’t made for the various types of weather. He shouldn’t have to perform magic just to keep warm.

He raised a fist up to knock on the door to Hagrid’s hut and was only stood there a minute before the door swung open. But Hagrid wasn’t behind it.

“Dad!”

“Happy Birthday Jamie!”


	17. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone has has read, commented and left kudos on this story xx

“This is ridiculous!”

“Not sure that would be very helpful in this situation…”

“Sorry?”

“The spell against Boggarts? Riddikulus….it was supposed to be a joke...or a pun really…”

“Sorry Nate...I just wasn’t expecting an educational joke...or pun...from you….”

James rolled his eyes as his two friends continued to discuss the merits of educational jokes and puns while he stared at his bed in horror. He, Nate and Serena had been down at the Quidditch pitch for most of the morning as Serena was determined that she would make the house team the Next Year. They had discovered from Spencer that only two of the current team members would return next year as five were in their seventh and final year. Nate and Serena had already decided that they would definitely be trying out for the team but James wasn’t sure as of yet whether he would.

But that was a thought process for another time.

Right now, he was more considered with terrifying way that his bed had been decorated in the most ludicrous pink decorations, crepe hearts adorned every post, while the bed itself was covered with a rather large pile of gifts.

Nate glanced down at his friend bed, “I want to know where all of mine are...I was led to believe that there were benefits to being your friend…”

James chuckled and threw a pillow at his head, causing Serena to giggle from her spot at the end of Nate’s bed. Since James’ birthday, Serena had actually spent quite a lot of time in their dorm room and it wasn’t as if Kent or Chris minded at all. The boys had discovered that Serena really didn’t get along with the other 1st year Gryffindor girls. The other girls were jealous of her relationship with James but also her growing friendship with Dominique, Teddy and Victoire. Teddy and Victoire were clearly two of the most popular people at Hogwarts and it was clear that Dominique and James would also be joining them, if only for their name.

Serena smiled, “Don’t forget the singing Valentines...how many was it? Two?”

“Three…”

“Kayla did seem to be pretty embarrassed when you realised it was from her…”

James sighed and joined Serena and Nate on Nate’s bed, “It’s like she’s purposely copying what my mum did to my dad when she first had a crush on him…”

“Well...it worked out for the, didn’t it? It might be destined that you and Kayla are together…she is a red-head after all...”

“I’m 12...girls are….urgh….”

“Thanks…”

Nate rolled his, “You’re not a girl...you’re Serena…”

Serena hit Nate on the arm causing the boy to yelp, “Sorry….Sorry...you know what I meant…”

James rolled his eyes, “And if we’re going by that logic….that me and Kayla are ...destined...that would mean that you two are destined to be together...just like my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione…”

Serena and Nate shared a look before each shaking their heads rapidly causing James to burst out laughing.

“But seriously...don’t….what are you gonna do with them all?” Serena questioned.

James shrugged, “Get rid of them...I still haven’t finished getting rid of the birthday presents...I mean….with dad’s help I got most of them sent to a charity that was started following the Second War….but there’s still some left...I’m kind of concerned that there will be love potions in most of those chocolates.”

“Trick you into falling in love with them...I mean...we’re 12...how long can a love potion really last? It’s not like it would do much could in the long run…”

Serena shrugged, “Depends on the strength of the potion really...and the type...but you’re right….I wouldn’t put it past a lot of the people who have given you gifts to have slipped something into them…”

“I recognise the Weasley Wizards Wheezes packaging so I know that there is definitely something in some of them...I think I’ll ask my dad in my next letter...or maybe I’ll just give them to Uncle George….they are his products after all.”

Nate gestured at his bed, “And...er...what about all the pink?”

Serena rolled her eyes, “Are you wizards or not?”

And with a swish of her wand the pink crepe paper was removed from the hangings and settled down into the bin in the corner of the room.

James sighed and fell back onto Nate’s bed staring up at the ceiling, “Is it always going to be like this?”

“What? Valentine’s Day?”

“Hmmm…”

“Probably….”

“I hate Valentine's day….”

Nate shrugged wiggling his eyebrows which made Serena laugh loudly, “You can always pass on some of the attention to me…”

James rolled his eyes, “I might just do that….”

Nate happily punched the air as Kent and Chris entered the dorm room.

Kent rolled his eyes, “How is it that every time we come up here now you three are curled up together?”

“You seen James’ bed?”

Chris blinked in surprise at the gifts, “They’re all...all Valentine’s gifts?”

“Uhuh…”

Kent smirked as he settled onto his bed, “Are they all from the James Sirius Potter fan club?”

James sat up quickly a frown on his face and his hair ruffled, “The what?”

“The James Sirius Potter fan club...a lot of the girls….and a few guys….are members...I heard Laura and Cora talking about…”

“James has a fan club?” Serena asked giggling.

Kent nodded, “Yep...I thought you would know that as you live with Cora and Laura….”

Serena frowned slightly, which went unnoticed by Kent and Chris but caused James and Nate to share a concerned look, “I don’t exactly….get along...with Cora and Laura…”

Chris rolled his eyes, “Don’t blame you...they spent three hours today discussing their future wedding with James….”

James choked back a snort of laughter, “Future wedding? That’s honestly ridiculous…”

“I wouldn’t tell them that…”

“James and Cora sitting in tree, K I S S I N G….”

James responded by throwing a pillow at Kent’s head.


	18. Nate's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic :) xx

“Good Morning!!”

“Shut Up!”

“Go away….”

“Hmmmph….”

“But….Come on it’s a beautiful day...It’s my...”

“Nate - shut up already will you mate?”

“But…”

“Seriously…”

Nate frowned and looked around the dorm room. His dorm mates had once again fallen silent from their hidden spots behind the curtains of their beds. Sighing, Nate pulled the sleeves of his jumper down and made his way out of the dorm room heading to the common room.

A few minutes after Nate left, James, Chris and Kent peered out of their beds, “Has he gone?”

Down in the common room, Nate was pleased to see that Serena was sat on one of the sofas, seemingly organising her books to fit better into her bag.

“Serena! Good morning my bestest friend! At least you haven’t forgotten….”

“Morning Nate...you mean the Potions essay? I’m heading to the library now to go and do it….are you coming with?”

“Actually I’d forgotten about essay….I meant my…”

Serena stood up interrupting Nate, “Come on...let’s go the library…”

Serena grabbed hold of Nate’s arm and tugged him out of the common room, leaving very no room for argument. In the corridors leading to the library, Teddy and Victoire pressed tight against the wall on their way up to the Gryffindor common room to avoid being spotted by Nate. Serena offered them a smile over her shoulder as she continued to tug Nate towards the library.

Victoire grinned up and Teddy squeezing his hand once they were sure that Serena and Nate were out of hearing range, continuing on their journey to the main staircase.

“I can’t believe that they are trying to pretend that they have forgotten Nate’s birthday…”

Teddy rolled his eyes, pulling Victoire close to his side and pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I can believe it...its James…”

“Good point...I can’t believe its March...James, Dom and Fred have been here nearly a year already...at one point it seemed like they would never actually get here….now though….”

“Are you saying you’d wish they’d go away again?”

Victoire giggled and shook her head, “No...I actually like having them...no don’t look at me like that...I do...it’s just…you graduate next year…”

Teddy nodded pulling Victoire tight against his chest and leaning down pressing a kiss to her lips, “It won’t change anything you know?” He said once they had pulled apart.

Victoire nodded as they continued on their way, “I know...I know….I just…”

“Teddy! Vic!” 

The pair looked up to see James leaning against the staircase with Dominique and Spencer, who looked to be in a serious debate about who was going to win the Quidditch cup that year.

“Hey Jamie…Dom, Spencer…we just passed Serena and Nate….”

Spencer nodded and rolled his eyes, “Good….my brother has been prattling on about his birthday for ages now...I think it’s because it’s the first birthday he’s had without our parents…”

Teddy nodded and he and Victoire handed over the presents, “Probably...have you got everything set up for him?”

James nodded, “Yep...I felt mean this morning...telling him to go away when he tried to wake s all up…”

Spencer ruffled James hair, “It was all part of the plan…”

“I still didn’t like it…”

“Well tough….anyway we better get going….not sure that Serena will be able to keep Nate in the library for too long…”

Teddy, Victoire and Dominque bid the two boys farewell and made their way back down the staircase while Spencer and James re-entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Once inside the boys ensured that all of Nate’s birthday presents were in the right place, on the best sofa by the best fireplace in the common room. Spencer scanned his eyes around the room to ensure that all of Nate’s friends were in the room, plus others. Spencer hadn’t exactly been surprised that there were lots of people who wanted to attend Nate’s surprise birthday party. Once people had realised that Nate was one of James Sirius Potter (because that’s what everyone who wasn’t close to him called him all the time) best friends, they seemed to make it their personal mission to be friends with Nate so they could be friends with James by proxy. James and Nate found it amusing that people were willing to go to such lengths to be their friend, while Serena glared at most of the girls who attempted to get close, because she was their girl.

Spencer glanced down at his watch and gestured for everyone to get into position, grinning at James who was leaning back against the sofa. It was only a few minutes later when they heard Nate and Serena walk through the portrait hole.

“Not that I’m not glad we have done that stupid potions essay…but it’s my…”

“Exactly…we needed to do the potions essay….”

“But…I…it’s my…”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Nate jumped comically from his spot next to Serena who just laughed at his startled expression and pulled him into hug, “We didn’t forget…happy birthday Nate!”

Nate laughed as Serena tugged him further into the common room, as the room burst into excited chatter. James pulled him into a hug as they reached him, before nodding in Spencer’s direction.

“It was all Spence’s idea…”

Nate practically threw himself onto Spencer who chuckled and tightened his arms around his brother.

“I knew you wouldn’t forget!”

“Good…I’m your brother…I’m supposed to do something for you birthday…now come on….you’ve got presents to open…I think Gran and Fliss sent some new stuff too…”

Nate’s eyes lit up and the mention of the sweet treats that they had sent. Moving forward he tugged James and Serena down onto the floor in front of the sofa so that he could open the presents that were piled upon said sofa. He grinned up at Spencer who joined them sitting in the armchair, while Kent, Chris, Cora and Laura settled down in the near vicinity. Nate may be closest to James and Serena, but he couldn’t deny that he, at least, had become pretty good friends with Kent, Chris, Cora and Laura. He occasionally felt a little guilty about that because Serena really didn’t get along with the girls but Nate figured that maybe his friendship with the girls may let Cora, Laura and Serena to actually get to know each other.

Maybe it would work.

Maybe it wouldn’t.

But he’s 12 so he really couldn’t care whether it would work in the long run. He just wanted to make it through the year without one of them hexing the other in the night.

James nudged him in the side pressing a brightly wrapped present into his lap, “Happy Birthday Nate…”

“Thanks….”


	19. Hogwarts Weekly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, read and left kudos on this work xx

By the beginning of April, James was already beginning to stress about the approaching first year exams. While he knew that Hogwarts wouldn’t actually kick anyone out if they failed the exams, he didn’t know what would happen if he did badly. Would they hold him back? Would he have to repeat his first year all over again while Nate and Serena moved on to their second year? Would he have to take extra classes over the holidays? Resit the exams?

There was so much confusion about the exams that James just decided that he would study as hard as he possibly could so that there wouldn’t be even the slightest chance that he would be left behind. He had re-written most of his notes onto lined A4 paper with a pen because he really didn’t have time for a quill and parchment, organised into topics with subsections and a variety of coloured pens. It was then that he truly appreciated the fact that muggles had the right idea using paper and pen, it was quicker and more effective. He understood that parchment and quill was used primarily because the wizarding world still seemed to be frozen in the 17th Century when they were forced into hiding. It was like dress robes. Or, well, robes in generally. What was the problem with ordinary muggle clothing, huh? It was way more practical but it didn’t quite look as dramatic. 

But thinking about paper, pens and robes wasn’t going to help him pass his first year.

He was so involved with studying that Nate and Serena were quietly concerned for their friend. They were nervous to approach any of the older students regarding their concern but it was becoming apparent that if they couldn’t get James to take a break and eat something, they were going to have to go and speak with someone. Top of that list was Teddy.

“Come on James! It’ll be fun…you like writing and words…come and at least check it out with me…”

“I busy Serena…I need to study for the Defence exam…”

“James…come on…I promise I’ll help you study if you come with me…you promised you would.”

“When exactly did I promise that?”

“When I first mentioned this to you…please James!”

“I hate the press…they always make up ridiculous lies about my family…why would I want to be a part of it?”

“It’s Hogwarts Weekly…it’s not the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly….it’s effectively a Hogwarts Newsletter…come on James…we go today, see if we like it and then we actually become a part of it in September…and anyway…if you are a part of the press…even if it is just Hogwarts Weekly…surely that would mean it would be less likely to make something up?”

“I’m not sure it works like that.”

“But it can’t hurt to try can it? Come on James….we are woefully lacking in extra-curricular activities…Nate does more than we do…which is pretty pathetic.”

“Hey!”

“No offense…”

James looked up from his frantic note taking for the first time since Serena and Nate had arrived in the library to disturb him, “If I agree to come with you do you promise to let me study?”

Serena nodded while Nate shrugged causing Serena to hit him on the arm, “Yeah we will…we’ll even help…”

James sighed and began shoving his notes into his bag while Nate and Serena shared a triumphant grin over his head, “Fine…let’s go…”

Bidding goodbye to Nate who was staying in the library to do his Potions essay, Serena practically pulled James by the arm through the corridors. They passed several older students who shot them amused glances, it wasn’t exactly uncommon to see James being dragged somewhere by either Serena or Nate.

The soon arrived at the classroom that the introductory meeting would be held in. The room was relatively busy. It was clear that many of the students were already members of the newspaper but there were also several first years and a couple of second years who were looking to join the extra-curricular organisation. 

James and Serena settled down into chairs just as one of the 6th Year’s stood up causing everyone to fall silent. 

“Welcome to the introductory meeting of Hogwarts Weekly…firstly, I’m Buzz Macey…if you can’t tell I’m a Ravenclaw and currently a 6th Year…I am also taking over as Editor of Hogwarts Weekly for the upcoming school year…Hogwarts Weekly is a relatively new extra-curricular to be offered at Hogwarts…but around 8 years ago, some muggleborn students got together and began this school newspaper…they argued that Hogwarts was woefully lacking in methods and ways to improve your writing style and comprehensive English in comparison to the Muggle Educational system….they were right of course…those students now work for the Daily Prophet, Which Broomstick and Witch Weekly…we’ll let them off for the last one…”

A wave of nervous laughter filled the room.

Buzz grinned, “Hogwarts Weekly now contains information regarding Hogsmeade Weekends, special events, exams and Quidditch fixtures….we also cover those special events…including Quidditch Matches, Halloween, Christmas, Valentine’s, V- Day, guest Professor’s and we also cover information regarding academic subjects…because no one really…except Flitwick I guess…wants to leaf through Challenges in Charming to find out about some horrible side-affect to a charm that has been used for centuries…we pretty much have the rule that if you find it interesting and you write a well written piece, it will be included...we give a fair opportunity to everyone here…with the main aim that through your time at Hogwarts Weekly, your writing style will change, adapt and improve and you will see an improvement in your academic writing as well…”

Another student stepped forward at this point, a short brunette girl from Hufflepuff with a wide grin, “We do also include photography in our issues…particularly of Quidditch matches and special events…so if that is your thing come and talk to me…I’m Hayley Platt by the way…”

Buzz smiled, “Is there any questions at this point?”

Serena was the only person to raise her hand causing James to roll his eyes, “How exactly do you decide who writes what article?”

Buzz nodded, “Good question…normally we meet before an event or a match and discuss who will be writing each piece….for example we always have two pieces on a single Quidditch match, one from each of the Houses which are playing…this allows us to gain an understanding and follow each team singularly so that the match can be analysed on the whole…therefore, we generally have two photographers to catch the action not just in the air but in the stands as well…but we always take pieces written by other members of the club into consideration…as for special events, we generally ask several people to cover different aspects and then we edit them and publish them…of course…if an article is covering a more abstract topic or maybe discussing a guest Professor…that is decided by which ever individual wants to write the piece…”

Hayley stepped forward, “Now we ask that anyone who wants to gain more information about the group come forward and write your name down on this piece of parchment…if you don’t…we kindly ask that you leave the room…”

Only three people left the room, while the remaining ten queued up to write their name down on the parchment. Buzz and Hayley then gathered the new member around in a circle, while some of the older members busied themselves with collecting what looked to be information packs. Serena was struck by the fact that it did have a very muggle edge to the group.

Buzz sat down next to Hayley completing the circle, “Now…we don’t actually ask any of you to do anything in regards to Hogwarts Weekly before the first meeting of the new year in September…however…we ask that you read through the information in those…well muggles call them welcome packs…included in there is details about how to write articles, the editing and publishing process…also…dates about meetings and article deadline dates and times…now as much as pens and paper are much more useful and efficient…it is important to note that we do use parchment and quill to compose the initial pieces…be wary of using muggle pen and paper…if charmed you could be at risk of getting into trouble with Ministry of Magic and the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department…”

Well, that explained James’ thoughts on the lack of use of pens and paper.

Hayley grinned as the other members began to hand out the ‘welcome packs’, “I think that’s all we have to talk about today…but in those ‘packs’ are information about who we all are and how to contact us…owl is best…if you have any more questions please feel free to ask…but of not…welcome to the Hogwarts Weekly team…”


	20. Gryffindor V Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this work xx

The atmosphere in the Great Hall on the last Saturday in May was tense. In just a few hours for the first time in several years Gryffindor would face Slytherin in a battle for the Quidditch Cup. It wasn’t that the Gryffindor team had been particularly bad for the past few years but they had been struck with a long string of bad luck, which took them out of contention for the cup before Christmas.

But this year was different.

It was clear that the Gryffindor team, who was primarily in their 7th Years, were determined to win. In fact, they would be pretty happy with second after years of coming 4th. It was also clear that the Slytherin team would do everything in their power to ensure that the best the Gryffindor team got was 2nd Place. 

It couldn’t be denied how determined the Slytherin team was.

The Great Hall itself was buzzing with the chatter of students, some were betting (discreetly) on the outcome of the game, some were preparing for the articles in Hogwarts Weekly and others were chattering with excitement as it was the most anticipated Hogwarts Quidditch game in the last several years. Slytherin and Gryffindor were currently tied on points, therefore, if they won the match, they’d win the cup. That was something so rare in Quidditch matches in general. It was already known that with 300 points Hufflepuff was in 4th place and with 330 points Ravenclaw was in 3rd place but it was really anybody’s guess as to which team would win the cup. 

Nate nudged James in the side who was just pushing his food around his plate, “Please tell me you are actually coming down to watch the match…”

James shrugged, “I have wo…”

Serena rolled her eyes interrupting James, “You’re coming to watch…History of Magic can wait…I promise…they aren’t going to kick you out of Hogwarts if you do badly in these exams you know? I promise…”

James shrugged nibbling a piece of toast.

Serena placed another piece down on his plate, “And you really need to eat more…”

Rolling his eyes, James continued to eat the piece in his hand. However, he ignored the piece that Serena had placed on his plate, instead reaching over and picking an apple which he took a bite out of causing Serena to stick her tongue out at James.

Nate rolled his eyes at the pair, “But…you need to come and watch…both of my brothers are playing…I’ve only seen them play in family games…and then there is only 5 of us…and my sister always wins…”

“Do they let her win?”

Nate shrugged, “Not sure actually…she’s not as quick as Spence…and she makes a terrible keeper…but she’s 11 so I’ll forgive her for that…but she has great aim…so…who knows? But honestly…you have to come and watch the match, then you can go back to studying History of Magic or whatever…”

James sighed and nodded, “Fine…how long do you reckon the match will be?”

“JAMES!”

“Right…sorry…”

Nate frowned, “I thought you liked Quidditch…”

“I do. But I also like the idea of passing my exams.”

“Which you will with ease…”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yeah I do…now come on…everyone is starting to go down…”

Nate and Serena walked either side of James to ensure that he didn’t actually sneak off to the library. It wouldn’t be the first time. On their way down to the pitch they caught up with Dominique and Kayla, who blushed once she saw James. James blushed in return and began staring at the ground. Dominque entered a lively conversation with Serena about how they were going to join their respective house teams in September and who they thought would win this one. Kayla pitched in her opinion at a few points as the girls began to walk just a little ahead of the boys.

Nate nudged James and whispered quietly, “You okay?”

“Hmmm…yeah…why?”

“Kayla.”

James shrugged, “Things have been more than a little awkward since the singing Valentine…”

“Ah…well…I…er…don’t have any advice actually…”

James laughed, “Didn’t think you would…now come on. Now that you’ve dragged me out here we might as well get good seats.”

The boys followed the girls up into the stands settling down on to the benches about midway up. Nate didn’t exactly want to be seen supporting one brother more than the other, but Spencer was a Gryffindor, so his house pride was outweighing his duty to support both his brothers. He just hoped they would do the same if he got onto the house team next year.

Dominique leaned across Serena to speak to James, “Have you seen Teddy or Vic? Or Fred?”

James shook his head, “I saw Fred yesterday…he was planning some prank for over the summer…but I haven’t really seen Teddy or Vic in a few weeks…”

“But you’ve been buried under books in the library – so I doubt you would have noticed them.” Nate said rolling his eyes at Dominique while James pushed against his arm lightly.

“Well, I’m glad you were able to dig yourself and come down to the match…”

Before James could reply, the stadium burst into life as the commentator, a Hufflepuff named Martin Parks, began to welcome everyone to the final match of the 2014/2015 school year.

“Welcome to the final Quidditch Match of the Year! And what a year it has been…Between all four teams a total of 84 goals have been scored this year! Now what an achievement that is! Now, Hufflepuff are in a guaranteed 4th place finishing with a total of 300 points…Ravenclaw in third with 330…and currently both Gryffindor and Slytherin are tied on 380 points! So this really is a battle of the houses! Who wins this match, will win the Quidditch Cup! Now, Gryffindor haven’t had the best luck in recent years…and second would be their highest position in a while…but can they – Can they beat Slytherin out of first place? I suppose only time will tell…and here come the Slytherin team…”

The Slytherin team walked out of the dressing room, assembling into formation on their side of the pitch.

“Captain and Keeper Xander Holland, followed by Beaters Jordan Harris and David Man, followed by Chasers Kristie Harper, Donald Davis and Patrick George…and finally Seeker Margret Phillips…this team looks to be pretty stable and with all members being in 5th Year or lower…a very young team compared to the current Gryffindor team…”

It was true, the Slytherin team were a pretty stable team and had arguably easily dominated over both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in their matches earlier in the year. Everyone was pretty sure that Xander wouldn’t be changing his team in the next school year.

“Now – here come the Gryffindor’s….firstly Keeper Oliver Grey, Beaters Josh Simpson and Gregory Fitzpatrick, followed by Chasers; Captain Alissa Monroe, Grace Jones and Sarah Rhodes, finally Seeker Spencer Holland…now with only Rhodes and Holland returning to Hogwarts next year…can they pull out of the bag for Grey, Simpson, Fitzpatrick, Jones and Captain Monroe’s final year? Let’s find out shall we…”

Madam Hooch gestured for the two Captains to shake hands, during which Xander offered Alissa a cheeky wink while she rolled her eyes before they each retook their positions.

“Mount your brooms, please!”

A moment later, Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her shiny silver whistle, causing fourteen brooms to rise up. Then the balls were released and the final match was in motion.  
“And the Quaffle is immediately taken by Grace Jones of Gryffindor - she is a fine Quidditch player…said to be joining the Healer training programme in August - and she passes to Monroe…who passes to Rhodes…and back to Monroe…and it’s a g - no - nice save by Holland…and Slytherin take the Quaffle – Davis to George to – SCORE! 10 points for Slytherin…and Gryffindor take the Quaffle – OUCH! That was a nasty hit to Jones from Harris! But Gryffindor still have the Quaffle – Jones passes to Monroe to Rhodes to Monroe and SCORE! It’s Even Stevens folks!”

“Even Stevens?” Dominique mumbled into Serena’s ear.

“It is muggle saying…means they have the same score…”

“Right…thanks…”

“And Slytherin score once more – Grey is really up against it today folks – but so is Holland…but that goal was no match for Holland – Nice job Monroe! No sign of the snitch yet folks but it looks like Phillips and Holland are determined to beat each other…”

For the next 20 minutes there were a lot of attempts at scoring and still no sign of the snitch. Gryffindor was down a player as Sarah Rhodes took a nasty bludger to the back of the head, knocking her straight off her broom. Luckily, Patrick George, one of Slytherin’s chasers managed to catch her before she fell too far. It was a sign of how far the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup had come since the likes of the now Puddlemere Coach Oliver Wood had played for the Gryffindor team. Back then no one would have tried to catch a member of the opposing team but times had changed and it was really good job. After a brief time out and a penalty, which Gryffindor scored successfully, the match was back into full swing. 

“And – well it looks like Phillips and Holland have had their first sightings of the snitch…Wait! George has scored! It’s now 30 all! It would be really useful if Phillips or Holland caught the snitch now – it doesn’t matter the score…it’s all about the win in this match…And look at that Jones scores – the 40 – 30 to Gryffindor!”

Another goal by Slytherin and yet another by Gryffindor, yet there was still no sign of the snitch. James wrapped his arms around himself as he and Serena discussed some of the moves that they had been reading about, before James became consumed with studying for the first year exams, in Quidditch Through the Ages. James was actually pretty happy that he had given up his planned morning of studying History of Magic because it allowed him to see the Slytherin chasers in action. He knew that he would at least try out for the Gryffindor team in September but he wasn’t sure whether he would actually join the team.

“And another goal to Slytherin…its 50 all folks! And Gryffidnor have the quaffle…wait – Holland and Phillips have seen the snitch – and they’re diving…Monroe with the quaffle, to Jones and back to Monroe – and Monroe score! But wait - is that? It is! Phillips has caught the snitch! Slytherin win the Cup! That’s 5 goals and the capture of the snitch to Gryffindor’s 6 goals! What a match! And look! Captain Holland is pulling his younger brother, Gryffindor Seeker Holland into a celebratory hug!”

Nate punched the air as he screamed out in celebration. While Gryffindor may not have won and Spencer may not have caught the snitch, they had played amazing well, especially as they were a chaser down. But no one could deny the look of pure joy on Xander’s face as he separated from Spencer to re-join his team.

Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup.


	21. End of Year Exams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this work xx

The first week of June marked the beginning of the exam season at Hogwarts. Following the second war, the exam and holiday schedule for Hogwarts was moved around slightly in order to compensate for the loss of education that those attending Hogwarts during that horrific time endured. The 5th and 7th Years were all either buried under a mountain of books in their respective common rooms, the library or they were sat taking these exams. First, Second and Third Years each had their own set of exams in order to determine their skill level and what the appropriate course of action would be for the next school year. 4th and 6th Years were all partaking in practice exams in preparations for their Ordinary Wizarding Levels and the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests they would be taking in the next school year. 

The library was filled to the brim with students and the common rooms were tense. Word had already spread that the 7th Year Ravenclaw’s had enforced a talking ban within their common room, in order for them to fully focus on the exams that they were taking.

Not that the Gryffindor common room was much better. The 7th and 5th Years were all anxiously practicing spells and charms with mixed results. One particular notable misplaced cheering charm left a second year in the hospital wing. But it wasn’t just the 7th and 5th years who were anxiously practicing spells. The first years were all working hard to prove that they belonged at Hogwarts. After a year of schooling at the majestic school, no one was prepared to risk the consequences of doing badly on an exam. 

They were witches and wizards; and they were going to prove it.

James was still spending the majority of his time in the library and had even been found after hours by a couple of Slytherin prefects, who luckily took pity on him and sent him back to the Gryffindor tower without any consequences. 

Nate studied best curled up on his bed, surrounded by books and parchment, as he attempted to make a sock dance across his bed or memorise as many potions as he possibly could. Chris and Kent also seemed to prefer to study in the dorm room, although, according to Nate, they didn’t actually seem to be doing studying but instead appeared to be eating whatever remained from the pile of chocolate that James had been given months previously for Valentine’s Day.

Serena seemed to prefer studying in the common room. There was a small table tucked out of the way that most of the students in Gryffindor had allowed Serena to have. It made the older students smile as they remembered the feeling of wanting to study for the first year exams. They knew that next year, once the first years realised that they weren’t quite as important as the Professor’s might have led them to believe, they would relax a little. Although, that would makes learning to study for their Ordinary Wizarding Levels and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test more difficult.

But, so far, the exams had gone relatively smoothly. Nate had struggled with the transfiguration exam and his snuff box still had whiskers and teeth. Serena hated the Astronomy exam and James wanted to hex Professor Longbottom after the Herbology exam. But so far, they hoped they hadn’t done too badly.

The biggest test was yet to come, however. Defence Against the Dark Arts was James’ least favourite subject and the subject that he was without a doubt the worst at. Serena and Nate weren’t exactly fans of the subject themselves, especially once it was clear that they were James’ best friends. The comparisons to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were at times too much to handle.

So, on Friday afternoon, the Gryffindor first years made their way solemnly down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom. While they had all hoped that they would have a little more time to discuss some last minute facts and hope that they could each absorb the required knowledge for the exam which was unfortunately not possible. Professor Grey was already stood outside of the classroom and immediately ushered them in to the room, reminding them that they had to be silent and that they couldn’t start until it was specifically stated.

James settled down into a seat at the back of the classroom, Serena was a little further forward and Nate was somewhere to his left. When Professor Grey finally said they could start, James began to feel bile rise up his throat. He knew that he wouldn’t actually be sick but that didn’t stop the feeling. He really really hated Defence Against the Dark Art.

One hour of answering questions about healing werewolf bites, gargoyles, imps and doxies and the exam was finally over. That didn’t mean that James was happy. In fact he felt like hitting his head repeatedly against the wooden desk would be a very useful use of his time. He had done terribly. He just knew it. Not only did he freeze when he read the first question but around 15 minutes into the exam, he was hit by the most terrible headache. The constant pounding against his skull made the words of the questions swim across the page. His writing had slowly become more and more illegible and he had absolutely no clue on what he had written.

“Okay Class! Time is up! If you would all remain seated while I collect your papers…” 

With a flick of her wand the 19 exam papers flew forward landing in a neat pile on her desk. 

“You may now leave…I will see you all on Monday…”

Slowly, the students begin to rise to their feet chattering about the exam. James shoved his quill and ink into his bag, slipping it over his shoulder before rising to his feet. He swayed slightly but soon recovered and moved forward down the aisle between the desks. 

Not that he got very far.

As he vision swum eventually turning black, he heard the loud shout, possibly from Serena, of “James!” as his small frame hit the cold hard stone floor.

It was hours later when James was next aware that anything had happened. He could feel the throbbing pain along the entirety of his left side of his body and he could hear the quiet chatter of two familiar sounding people. He tried to swallow but found that his throat was tight and coarse. He really needed a drink. Carefully, he attempted to open his eyes. They flickered slightly and he caught a glimpse of a very familiar head of blue hair.

“T…T…Teddy…”

Teddy moved forward slightly when he heard the coarse whisper coming from the small boy. He ran a hand through his brown hair while Victoire went to go and get Madam Hill, “Hey Jamie – don’t say anything okay – everything is okay. Vic’s gone to get Madam Hill. You think you can open your eyes fully for me, Jamie?”

James did as was asked blinking up tiredly at Teddy. 

Teddy smiled, “Hey there…you’re okay…hey…”

“H…hey….w…w…what happened?”

Teddy blinked, “You don’t remember?”

Before James could reply, Victoire returned with Madam Hill, who proceeded to poke and prod at James, a disapproving scowl upon her face.

“Honestly…Mr Potter – you need to eat….I have never seen someone with as low blood sugar as you when you arrived – and your weight – what did you think, if you starved yourself you’d get top marks in your exams? Counting on gaining the sympathy of your Professors?”

“W…what?”

“Madam Hill!”

“I will never understand you young people and your eating habits. You’re free to go…but you need to eat a full meal upon leaving…” Madam Hill bustled away leaving James to blink up confused at Teddy and Victoire.

“W…What was all that about?”

Victoire sighed and settled down onto the bed pulling James into a hug as they rested back against the pillows, “When did you last eat Jamie?”

“I…lunch?” 

“James…”

“This morning?”  
Teddy rolled his eyes, “What’s going on here Jamie? Professor Grey was all for calling your parents…although I think that’s just because she actually wants to meet Harry…but…Jamie…”

James gulped, “My…my parents?”

“She didn’t…they’re in Russia? I think - some Quidditch tournament your mum is covering…Harry decided he, Al and Lils would go too…so…as Longbottom probably contacted Hermione and Ron anyway – you want to tell us what’s actually going on? Why you haven’t been eating?”

“I…I didn’t mean to…I mean not to…I guess…I just got caught up studying – and – I don’t know…”

Victoire ran a hand through his soft hair, “It doesn’t matter you know? First year…they’re not going to kick you out…the exams are just so that the Professor’s know what your strengths and weaknesses are…”

“What if I don’t have any strengths?” James whispered.

Teddy and Victoire shared a startled look.

“You have more strength than you could possibly know Jamie – school isn’t the be all and end all of life – it’s a starting point, a point to build from…you have 7 years to discover your academic strengths – you don’t need to hurt yourself by not knowing what they are right now…”

James looked down twisting the blue blanket that covered his small frame and whispered, “I don’t want to disappoint anyone…”

“You could never disappoint anyone – anyone claims that you have disappointed them is a liar. As long as you are true to who you are…you’re healthy and alive – no one will ever be disappointed…”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	22. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first part! I hope you have all enjoyed it and will join me on the next part of the journey; More Than A Game. I cannot put into words how grateful I am for everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this work. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has joined me on the first part of this Adventure and I hope to see you all on the next part xx

Three weeks later and the students were preparing to bid farewell to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until September. For the first years they were preparing to say goodbye to a place that had quickly become home and for the seventh years, they were preparing to leave the place that they had learnt how to be themselves. A place that was safe, secure. 

Home.

Hogwarts was a place where they knew exactly who they were, who they were expected to be and where they discovered what they wanted to be. Now, they would say goodbye to the castle for the final time as they embarked on the next chapter of their lives in the real world. 

But for Serena, James, Nate and Dominique, they still had another 6 years to discover all that Hogwarts has to offer. They would just have to settle for picking up that story in September.

In the past couple of weeks, Teddy and Victoire had been keeping a very close eye on James to ensure that he was actually eating. They didn’t tell Dominique, Serena or Nate what exactly was going on with James, which James was extremely happy about. They did think it was a little strange how both Teddy and Victoire felt that they needed to eat every meal with James at the Gryffindor table but eating together wasn’t so unheard of that they thought to question it.

But, the good news was that James was actually eating, is appeared that as soon as the stress of exams had passed, not to mention him collapsing, his appetite had started to return. It had been slow at first but soon he found he was back to eating regular normal meals as well as whatever snacks he wanted throughout the day. James hadn’t initially chosen to stop eating. He didn’t want to get thinner and he certainly didn’t want his family to worry over him like they were. He had just gotten so wrapped up in studying so that he wouldn’t be a disappointment to the family name that he sort of forgot to eat. And then things spiralled. 

James would be lying if he said it didn’t scare him. Because it did. It terrified him. Would the same thing happen every exam season? Would Victoire and Teddy always keep reminding him to eat? What if they forgot? What if James forgot?

Teddy had reassured James that he and Victoire would always be there if he needed to talk but he suggested that he talk with a Professor and his friends to at least make people aware of the situation. James hadn’t exactly agreed but he hadn’t disagreed either. 

Professor Longbottom had in fact contacted Ron and Hermione, who had arrived at Hogwarts not long after James had left the hospital wing with Teddy and Victoire, eating at the Hufflepuff table for the first time. After Ron’s seemingly horrendous attempt to tackle the issue at Christmas, Hermione had sat with James in Professor Longbottom’s office for around two hours but she hadn’t gotten anywhere either. She wasn’t convinced that James was okay but there wasn’t much more that she could do. 

Two days before they all leave the castle for the summer, the exam results for first, second, third, fourth and sixth years were handed out. As expected James did very well in Charms and Transfiguration, gaining the highest mark in their year for Transfiguration. He was immensely surprised and proud of both his Potions, History of Magic and Astronomy grades, while his Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts marks were average, not that that was very surprising. Dominique had gotten the best Herbology grade in their year and Serena had bagged the best Charms grade in their year.

Before they all could leave there was still the end of term, feast to attend and for the 7th Years, their graduation ceremony the next day before they would also board the Hogwarts Express to return to Kings Cross Station.

James, Serena and Nate were sat towards the back of the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table while Teddy and Dominique were sat at the Hufflepuff table while Victoire was, for the first time in weeks, sat with her friends at the Ravenclaw table. The chatter was almost deafening within the Great Hall. Everyone was excited about returning to their families for the summer but it was clear that everyone was a little sad that they would be leaving their friends and the majestic castle behind.

“So what are your plans for the summer?” Serena asked smiling as they waited for Headmaster Williams to arrive.

Nate shrugged, “Working at my Gran’s shop probably…well – I say shop. She seems to slowly be turning it into an actual café.”

“Really?” James said surprised.

“Yeah…probably because she is trying to make us all feel more comfortable…we grew up in the muggle world and from what Brandon has said in his letters, Fliss has been struggling…there was this place that our mum would take her…I think Fliss wants something like that in Diagon Alley seeing as Gran is pretty wary of the muggle world now…”

Serena grinned, “I think it’s a really good idea…if I remember right there were lots of shops but other than the Leaky Cauldron there wasn’t actually anywhere to eat that wasn’t posh looking…like café’s.”

James shrugged, “Wizards like pubs….not that much different from muggles really…and there is Rosa Lee Teabag…its a little tea shop…my Gran really likes it…but other than that there aren’t really any other’s….a few restaurants though…”

Nate grinned, “You should both come by the shop…maybe I can introduce you to Brandon and Fliss…Fliss is pretty shy around new people so it’ll be good to at least get her used to more people.”

Serena nodded, “Well I will definitely come by…those things you gave me for my birthday and Christmas were some of the best things I have eaten.”

James nodded, “Same…but what about you Serena?”

Serena shrugged, “I will be completely in the muggle world…so not much probably…Dom has invited me to stay at hers for a couple of days, so that will at least add some excitement…”

James grinned, “So you’ll definitely see me…I’m gonna be spending a lot of time at Dom’s – I love the beach…but I’ll be spending a lot of time with Dragon too…”

“Dragon?”

“My horse…my little cousin Lucy has been riding Dragon while I’ve been at Hogwarts but I’m looking forward to actually spending time with my own horse…”

“And not your siblings?” Nate asked with a raised eyebrow.

James shrugged, “Of course I’ll spend time with them…but…well…if you knew Al and Lil’s you’d understand…”

Nate was about to reply when Headmaster Williams took to the lectern. A few seconds later the Great Hall fell into silence.

Smiling, Headmaster Williams waved his hands, “Welcome to the End of Term Feast! Another Year has been completed and what a year it has been! I would like to personally congratulate all of you for completing what I am sure has been a tough and challenging year of studies! To our 5th and 7th Years I would like to would like wish you all well for your results that will arrive in August. To our 7th Years…tomorrow you will graduate from this hallowed school after 7 years…and I wish you well for all that the future has to offer you. But I would like to say this – never forget that no matter where you go or what you do….Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home!”


End file.
